Dime con cuantos
by iriii
Summary: Blossom es atractiva, divertida y romántica pero con un repertorio de novios bastante amplio, unos 20, debido a su mala suerte en el amor. Tiene problemas incluso para encontrar un acompañante para la boda de miyako y está convencida de que su hombre ideal podría ser uno de esos 20 que dejo ir, por eso con la ayuda de su irresistible y atractivo vecino, brick, trata de localizarlos
1. Mi vecino ardiente

**Este fic es una parodia de una película que me gusta mucho y estoy segura que la mayoría conoce.**

 **Espero les guste :)**

* * *

Blossom despertó y se levanto rápidamente de la cama dirigiéndose al baño en ropa interior. Cuando llego al baño se hecho rimel, se cepillo el cabello, se acomodo los senos y de mas. Cuando termino, se dirigió lentamente hacia su cama y se metió delicadamente entre las cobijas para no despertar a su acompañante el cual en pocos segundos se despertó.

-¿Como es que siempre te ves tan bien en la mañana? -Pregunto su acompañante muy adormilado.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Blossom inocentemente a lo que el se giro al lado contrario para seguir durmiendo.

 _1 Hora después…_

-Debo irme bebe- dijo el saliendo de la habitación.

-Ah, te prepare una hamburguesa vegetariana- el sonrío y se fue directo a la mesa a comer-Oye estaba pensando que… Tal vez podrías ser mi pareja para la boda de mi hermana, hay una alternativa vegetariana lo revise- Ella solo se sentó a esperar su respuesta.

-¿Estarán tus padres?- pregunto el mientras seguía comiendo.

-¿En la boda de mi hermana? Si, eso creo...- dijo ella con un tono irónico.

-No lo se podría ser algo serio.

-Oh, lo lamento es que… Pensé que íbamos en serio anoche cuando me lo hiciste por atrás pero no pude ver tu cara así que…- El solo siguió comiendo y al terminar, ella lo acompaño a la puerta.

-Si quieres tener sexo casual solo llámame- Dijo el, muy sínicamente.

-Gracias dexter, es muy generoso de tu parte- Dijo ella sarcásticamente a lo que el asintió y se fue.

Ella iba a cerrar la puerta cuando el vecino pelirrojo de en frente abrió la suya para recoger el periódico del suelo, el estaba totalmente desnudo cubriendo a su amigo con una toalla. Su cuerpo empezaba con unos hombros anchos e imponentes y disminuía de grosor hasta formar una cintura angosta. Era delgado, atlético y con músculos desarrollados.

En pocas palabras era todo un Dios.

El le sonrío y ella solo lo observo con una mueca y cerro la puerta.

* * *

-Blossom pude decirte hace 2 meses que el asunto entre tú y dexter no iba a funcionar-Dijo su hermana desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Porque?- Pregunto blossom comiéndose un Hot dog.

-Amas la carne, odias a los dentistas.

-Adoro la carne- Dijo ella dándole un gran bocado a su Hot Dog mientras se tiraba en su sofá.

-Y para ser honesta siempre me preocupo que quisiera hacértelo estilo perrito- dijo su hermana a lo que blossom hizo puchero.

-Algunas personas les gusta eso- Contesto ella.

-No, a nadie le gusta, de hecho los perros ruegan por que se acabe.

-¿Cuantas relaciones debo tener hasta conocer al indicado?- Suspiro ella dándole el ultimo bocado a su Hot Dog.

-Ah, es obvio que muchas -blossom oyó el sonido del timbre a través de la línea y como miyako abría la puerta- ¿Hola?, si, soy la novia. ¿Eh?... ¿Son para mi? ¿De boomer? ¡Muchas gracias! adiós.

* * *

Blossom iba corriendo por toda la ciudad hasta que llego a su trabajo.

-Blossom- llamo Jhonny cosmo, su jefe, haciendo un gesto de que tenia que ir a su oficina.

Cuando ella entro el estaba hablando por teléfono y le dijo que se sentara.

-¿Sucede algo, señor cosmo?

-Cariño, tengo que despedirte, lo lamento, debemos hacer un recorte- dijo el.

-¿A quien mas despidieron?

-Bueno, en realidad, solo a ti- dijo el viendo unos papeles sin mucho interés.

Blossom estaba en el tren con una caja llena de las cosas de la oficina, así que saco una revista para entretenerse en el trayecto, en eso sonó su celular y ella contesto.

-Hola mamá, te llamo después, estoy en una junta- dijo susurrando y colgando de inmediato su teléfono.

" _10 Looks glamorosos para la oficina"_

-Ya no es necesario- dijo mientras ojeaba su revista.

 _"La dieta balanceada perfecta?"_

–No

" _¿Cual es tu numero? ¿Con cuantos has dormido? 10.5 es el promedio ideal"_

-10.5... ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA...?!- Una viejita la volteo a ver y ella le muestra la revista – Lo siento es que aquí dice que el promedio de amantes de una mujer que tiene en su vida es de 10.5.

-Si, creo que son demasiados- dijo la ancianita.

-¿Que? ¡No! son muy pocos, 10.5 son pocos- dijo Blossom alterada.

-Como tú digas- dijo la viejita.

Blossom agarro una libreta y un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir.

 _"Personas con las que eh dormido_ "

-Dexter

Ella llego a su apartamento y el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio así que tuvo que subir por las escaleras hasta el último piso. Cuando llego, siguió completando la lista.

 _"Personas con las que eh dormido_ "

-Dexter

-randy tilkeman

-Dai matsubara

Mientras recordaba a cada uno los iba anotando. Se vistió rápidamente y se fue a la casa de su hermana a celebrar su compromiso

-Oh finalmente- Dijo su mamá al verla entrar por la puerta.

-Hola mamá, perdón, el metro se retraso, te ves bien- La mamá de Blossom le acomodo el flequillo -Me estoy dejando crecer el flequillo.

-Oh bueno, ¿donde esta dexter?- pregunto su madre.

-Oh, en un viaje de trabajo- Mintió Blossom.

-Bueno, yo esperaba al fin conocerlo, al menos no hace animales con globos ni trabaja en un circo; ¿porque no usas el vestido que te obsequie?-Pregunto su madre.

-Este es el que tú me obsequiaste...

-¿Que? se veía tan diferente en el maniquí- Dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Miyako esta arriba?- pregunto Blossom, bastante incomoda.

-Si, y esta muy nerviosa.

-Si bueno iré a ver como esta-Dijo Blossom yéndose para arriba.

-Ohhh tu primo segundo, kyo, llego- grito su madre para que ella la escuchara.

-Mi primo segundo... - murmuro ella mientras anotaba en su libreta.

"Personas con las que eh dormido"

-Dexter

-randy tilkeman

-Dai matsubara

-Kyo soma

Cuando llego a la habitación de su hermana, toco la puerta para pedir permiso y entro.

-Hola- Saludo a su hermana rubia.

-Ah gracias a Dios que llegaste, mamá ah sido una perra desde que los padre de boomer llegaron, no puede creer que su matrimonio marche tan bien cuando el de ella fracaso totalmente.

-Bueno papá llegara pronto así que tendrá a alguien en quien concentrarse-Dijo Blossom.

-Ahh papá no vendrá, mama no me dejo invitarlo.

-¿Y no lo vas a invitar a la boda?- Pregunto blossom.

-ay, no lose-

-Ohh, ¿oye como se llamaba el tipo de las marionetas horribles?-Pregunto Blossom a su hermana.

-¿Hablas del vecino que estaba obsesionado conmigo? Takaaki-Respondió miyako probándose su vestido.

-TAKAAKI, Gracias-Dijo anotando en su libreta.

-¿Que escribes?-Le pregunto miyako.

-Nada, un par de notas para el Brindis-

-¿Hablaras en rima como en el ultimo ensayo?

-Depende, ¿que rima con orgia?- Pregunto Blossom en broma.

-Ni idea, ¿Y que tal?- dijo miyako refiriéndose a su vestido.

-¡Ay te ves tan hermosa!

–Gracias - sonrío satisfecha.

-Adelántate, bajare en unos minutos-Le dijo Blossom.

-De acuerdo, te espero - miyako salio por la puerta y blossom volvió a ver su libreta con una mueca. Blossom estaba contando los nombres de su lista.

-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,¿19? ¡AY QUE MIERDA!

 _*Persona con las que he dormido*_

 **-Dexter**

 **-randy tilkeman**

 **-Dai matsubara**

 **-Kyo soma**

 **-Mitch mitchelson**

 **-Butch jojo**

 **-Ben denison**

 **-Usui takumi**

 **-izaya orihara**

 **-kirito kirigaya**

 **-Sousuke sagara**

 **-Hak son**

 **-Natsu dragneel**

 **-hikaru hitachiin**

 **-ichigo kurosaki**

 **-Yano motoharu**

 **-Touya kinom**

 **-Gareki karneval**

 **-Takaaki**

Blossom empezó a tomar y tomar durante el ensayo de boda de su hermana; ya siendo hora del brindis fue su turno de hablar y bajo descalza con una botella en la mano. Antes de subir al escenario observo a su primo que se estaba besando con una chica pero cuando cruzo mirada con ella rápidamente le guiño un ojo y ella hizo una mueca. La chica que estaba con el le dirigió una mirada molesta.

-¿Que tanto miras pelirroja?

-Nada solo quería decirte que tengas cuidado con el, a veces es rudo con los pezones- dijo Blossom a la compañera de su primo que la miro atónita, antes de subir al escenario y agarrar el micrófono.

-Hola, como están. Gracias a todos por venir a celebrar el compromiso de mi hermanita menor Miyako y boomer. Como todos saben, -Dijo Blossom y la gente aplaudió- cuando Miya me comento que estaba saliendo con boomer, me pareció increíble, yo dije, ¿Boomer? ¿El idiota con el que saliste en secundaria? Era el Patan más grande del mundo, ¿ustedes lo recuerdan, como termino boomer con ella? Empezó a salir con su mejor amiga que esta hoy aquí por cierto - señalo una chica que parecía querer ser tragada por la tierra -Bunny, de pie, ¿no? oh bueno.

Miyako suspiro. Su hermana ya estaba borracha.

-Pero ¿saben? cuando boomer vio a Miyako en la reunión de la escuela, supo que había cometido un terrible error, sin ofender Bunny – le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a la chica que solo rió nerviosa- y ahora boomer es asombroso, nadie pensaría que es el mismo excepto porque se ve exactamente igual aunque tiene una tableta en el abdomen si me entienden - blossom no pudo resistir la risa y todos también rieron.

-Eso es cierto – susurro miyako mirando provocativamente a su novio que le devolvió el gesto.

-Dios, me hubiera gustado ir a la reunión de la escuela, pero me estaba creciendo el flequillo… siempre esta creciendo… Bien, por Miyako y boomer! -Grito Blossom brindando con una botella en la mano, rompiéndola contra la pared.

 **En un bar**

Estaban todos en un bar celebrando el compromiso de Miyako

-Por Miyako y boomer, y el final de sus vidas- Dijo Blossom brindando con sus amigas.

-Por Miyako y boomer -Dijeron Todas.

-Muy bien, llego el momento de los juegos, ¿pero cual? – pregunto buttercup.

-Uh ¿Qué escribamos nuestro número de parejas sexuales? ¡Gran idea Annie!- Dijo Blossom dándole la responsabilidad a annie.

-Ah pero yo-

-Necesitamos papel y mas alcohol-Dijo blossom mientras iba por mas Alcohol ignorándola. Cuando llego a la barra, un tipo alzaba un vaso de ginebra en el aire.

-Por toda la ginebra de la ciudad-

-y todo el whisky de este mudo- termino Blossom, encontrándose con el idiota de su ex jefe.

-Wow no sabia que ibas a reaccionar así a tu despido- dijo mirando todas las copas que le estaba sirviendo el barman.

-Ya no tengo que reírme de tus chistes, porque ya no eres mi jefe-Dijo ella.

-Déjame invitarte estos tragos, me siento muy mal por lo que pasó-

-¿Enserio? Gracias, porque no podía pagarlos- Dijo ella.

-¿Puedo ser honesto contigo? Jamás fuiste muy buena con los números.

-Me gustaban-

-Si, pero no los amabas creo que te hice un favor, porque ahora puedes buscar un empleo que te guste con un jefe que te agrade-Le dijo el

-Tú me agradabas.

-¿En verdad? ¿Como cuanto?-Ella solo sonrío y se fue.

-Ahh compro mas de diez botellas ¿verdad?-Le pregunto al cantinero a lo que el asintió y el saco su billetera.

 **Con las chicas**

-Escriban el numero de hombres con los que han dormido, colóquenlo en el vaso, luego sacaremos uno y adivinaremos de quien es, miyako tu primero- Les dijo Blossom a todas.

Miyako saco uno

\- Cuatro-

-Ohh esa soy yo- Dijo annie.

–No, no no no así no se juega, debemos adivinar- explico blossom.

-Annie, tu turno-

-Ocho, ¿es bell?- Pregunto annie

–Siii soy el doble de mujer que tu, Seis; ¿miyako?-

-Si, soy yo-

-Un segundo tu eres siete miyako - blossom miro a su hermana.

-Yo jamás tuve sexo con ben-

-Claro que si- insistió blossom y la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-No, solo metió la punta así que no cuenta.

-Claro que cuenta- Le dijo annie.

-para aclarar ¿Cuanto debe entrar para considerarse sexo?-Pregunto buttercup.

-Un poco mas de la punta- explico miyako.

-Entonces soy un ocho, bien un nueve...Mierda un diez-Dijo Bell.

-Bell, tu turno-Dijo Blossom

–Ok, Wow, un trece-

-¿Trece? ¿Quien es trece?-pregunto annie sorprendida.

-Yo -Dijo buttercup sonriendo con gracia.

-Que zorra -Dijo bell riendo.

-¿Y eso que importa?- buttercup se encogió de hombros.

-Son 13 diferentes penes en una vagina-Dijo Miyako divertida.

-Pero no estuvieron todos al mismo tiempo, eso es lo que cuenta. Blossom, tu turno -Dijo buttercup acercándole el vaso.

-Correcto- Dijo Blossom agarrando un papel del vaso. Salio el de ella así que hizo un estornudo falso y rompió el papel en dos. El uno y el nueve quedaron divididos, el uno callo al piso y el nueve quedo en su mano

-Ohh wow nueve, esa soy yo -dijo ella rápidamente.

-Esperen hay un uno en el piso, ¿es tuyo?- pregunto bell y abrió los ojos impresionada – Oh por Dios ¿llevas 91?-

-Nooo solo nueve -Mintió Blossom, su hermana unió los dos pedazos y dijo

– ¿Llevas 19?

-Bien lo admito llevo 19, casi el doble que el promedio, y miren esto hay un articulo en esta revista sobre el tema. Creí que esto me haría sentir mejor sobre mi número… pero… ahora creo que la señora del metro tiene razón, son demasiados...

-Aquí dice que en norte América el 96% de las mujeres que han dormido con 20 o más parejas jamás se casan –Dijo bell leyendo la revista.

-¿Enserio dice 20?-Pregunto incrédula annie

-¿Y a quien le importa quien hizo esos estudios de esta estúpida revista? -Pregunto buttercup.

-Oigan, esta revista me enseño a tener orgasmos. Hay que tomarla enserio -Dijo bell.

-Esa revista dice que 20 es el límite, llevo 19. Eso quiere decir que… ¡entonces tengo una oportunidad! - grito Blossom parándose de un saltito.

-¿Que quieres decir con una oportunidad? -miyako la miro sin entender.

-No voy a dormir con nadie mas hasta que no este segura de que no es el indicado. El próximo hombre en visitar mi casa va a ser mi esposo-

-Estas exagerando - opino buttercup.

-No, voy a tomar el control de mi destino- Dio un sorbo al trago- A tomar bien mis decisiones y alcanzar mis objetivos- y todos empezaron a brindar con la borracha Blossom.

-POR EL NUMERO VEINTE -Grito Blossom encima de la barra mientras bailaba y seguía tomando.

* * *

Blossom estaba dormida hasta que sintió que alguien la abrazo por la espalda, ella se volteo lentamente para ver a su ex jefe desnudo durmiendo plácidamente.

-Ay mierda -Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama vistiéndose rápidamente –Ay no puede ser... -Decía mientras marcaba con su teléfono a su hermana.

-¿Hola?

-Dormí con mi ex jefe -Susurro Blossom en shock.

-¿Max?- Pregunto Miyako

-Noo con el tipo que me despidió, Jhonny cosmo -Susurro Blossom

-¿Te despidió?-Pregunto sorprendida Miyako.

-Esto es tu culpa-Regaño Blossom.

-Cuando trate de convencerte de que te fueras del bar me escupiste, pero felicidades, dijiste que el 20 seria tu esposo, el es el 20-

-Cierra la boca -amenazo blossom.

-Debo admitir que jamás creí que sucediera tan rápido, pero estoy muy emocionada. Oye boomer, cariño, Blossom se va a casar-

-¿De verdad? -dijo boomer algo somnoliento.

-Esta asombrado-Se burlo Miyako.

-Se que quieres ser una perra pero tal vez si sea mi esposo, tal vez es el destino, tendré una gran historia que contarle a mis nietos. No se porque nunca lo había considerado-Dijo Blossom con cara de ilusión hasta que vio que el, recién despierto, se metía la mano dentro de la ropa interior y saco sus dedos y los olio sonriendo como idiota – No. Ni muerta será mi esposo. - corrigió ella rápidamente.

 **Al rato**

-Buen día -Saludo jhonny.

-Buen día-

-Oye se acabo el papel de baño -le dijo mientras se iba a la cocina.

\- De acuerdo – dijo balanceando sus brazos de adelante para atrás, ansiosa por que el tipo se fuera.

-¿Hiciste café?

-Hum no, tienes una cafetería yendo para el tren.

–Bien, ¿Tienes el periódico?- Le pregunto abriendo el refrigerador libremente.

-No, no tengo- indicó ella para que el tipo se fuera de una vez, pero alguien en ese momento toco la puerta y ella fue a abrir rápidamente.

-Buen día 6C –Dijo su vecino pelirrojo entregándole el periódico en la mano – Aquí tienes tu-

–Eso no es mío – de un manotazo arrojo el periódico al suelo.

-Ehh bien. Esto…. me quede afuera de mi departamento y mis llaves, billetera, todo, esta hay adentro, ¿puedo usar tu teléfono?- dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

-Si, claro, dame un segundo-le dijo ella agradecida de que apareciera en ese momento - oye Jhonny ¿hablamos luego? porque creo que el del 6A necesita mi ayuda.

-Soy brick, hola -indicó el pelirrojo –Un placer conocerte- dijo estrechándole la mano a Jhonny a lo que blossom hizo una mueca recordando donde estuvo la mano de este.

-Jhonny -se presento y miro a blossom – Bien ¿Y que tal si cenamos hoy?

–¿H-Hoy?- murmuro ella aterrada con la idea y brick lo noto.

-Tenemos la junta de vecinos hoy -dijo brick ayudándola.

-¡Ohh es cierto!, la junta de vecinos. Es que tenemos este importante asunto de los pájaros, ¿pero porque no te llamo luego? Y nos ponemos de acuerdo, tal vez podamos vernos y reunirnos de nuevo otro día- dijo ella acompañándolo a la puerta rápidamente.

-Correcto -Dijo el mientras la levantaba y la besaba exageradamente mientras que blossom fruncía el ceño disgustada haciendo reír a brick. Una vez que se fue, ella suspiro aliviada y mientras cerraba la puerta una chica salio del departamento de enfrente, del de brick, a lo que el se escondió detrás del sofá para que no lo viera y Blossom lo ignoro cerrando la puerta.

-Oye ¿tiene algo que ver la chica que salio de tu apartamento con que "perdieras las llaves"? -exclamo ella molesta a lo que brick río.

–Ahh bueno, había una situación difícil, y tenia que escapar, igual que tu situación aquí así que…-

-Le mentiste y luego a mi- termino Blossom mientras iba hacia el refrigerador y sacaba comida de su nevera.

–Es una forma de no herir sus sentimientos, Wow asombroso, ¿donde lo conseguiste?- Brick se acerco a ver unas figuras de acción de la mesa.

-Yo los hice -Le respondió ella sentándose en la mesa con una caja de pizza para comer.

–No inventes-

-¿Invento? yo no-...oye, espera, no quiero tener que ver con tu misión de dormir con todas las mujeres de Boston, ¿si? Son como mis hermanas –Le dijo ella mordiendo un trozo de pizza.

-Jaja wow creí que te identificarías mas conmigo, vi tu brindis en Youtube, parece que tienes sentido del humor -dijo el tomando un muñeco y observándolo de reojo.

-¿Las perras subieron mi brindis a Youtube? ¿Como lo viste tan pronto? -pregunto curiosa.

-Inscribí a los del edificio en el Google alert, en mi familia hay policías e investigar esta en mi sangre. Por cierto, el tipo del 4D se casara con su perro créeme -Le susurro el.

-Nooo, ¿Mojo? -le pregunto ella sorprendida.

-Sip - contesto el viendo por la mirilla de la puerta hacia su departamento de enfrente- Muy bien parece que esta despejado, gracias por todo, eres un ángel -le dijo el mientras salía.

-y tu un cerdo -dijo ella negando con la cabeza y siguió masticando su ultimo trozo de comida.

* * *

 **En la pastelería**

Blossom y Miyako estaban en una pastelería probando pasteles para la boda.

-Basta, basta, suficiente, creo que la idea es probarlos todos y si seguimos comiendo el de limón no nos entraran los demás –Le dijo Miyako tocando su barriga.

-¿Porque? Nadie volverá a verme desnuda, debería disfrutar esto -Dijo blossom con la boca llena.

-Ja, como si fueras a ser una monja a partir de ahora-

-No tengo otra opción, dije que me detendría en el 20 y como me acosté con el que se huele los dedos ya llevo 20 - En eso alguien llego y Blossom quedo sorprendida -Espera, ¿recuerdas a ese de allá?-pregunto señalando a un tipo.

–¿Uh? No-

-Oh que mierda, es el asqueroso, Salí con el...

– ¿Y no vas a presentármelo? -pregunto Miyako con gracia.

-No, a nadie, gracias a el aprendí a cocinar porque no me gustaba que tocara mi comida - dijo mirándolo detenidamente.

–Ese tipo no se ve asqueroso, la verdad se ve lindo ¿No será alguien más? -Dijo Miyako observándolo mejor.

-Lo se pero en enserio creo que es el-

-¿Si? Bueno pues ve a saludarlo y confírmalo -Sugirió Miyako dando otra cucharada al pastel.

Blossom se paro de la mesa y se empezó a acercar a el disimuladamente hasta captar su atención.

-¿Blossom? -Pregunto el.

-¿Randy? -Se hizo la sorprendida -Oh por Dios eres tu, no puedo creerlo -Dijo ella mirándolo de arriba a abajo atentamente.

-Si jeje, eh adelgazado -le dijo el, luego llego una chica y le cogió del brazo.

-Oh Blossom te presento a Mi prometida, july.

–Hola, que gusto -Dijo july sonriente.

-Igualmente, wow y como se conocieron, cuéntenme -Insistió ella mientras miyako observaba de lejos la escena con gracia.

-En una conferencia- dijeron al mismo tiempo y se sonrieron tiernamente mientras blossom tenía esa sensación que se tiene cuando estas con una parejita feliz y tu eres la persona que sobra allí.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Ella es científica espacial-

-E-eso es genial – musito sintiéndose una tonta.

-Blossom y yo somos viejos amigos, y dime ¿que haces aquí? -Le pregunto el.

-Ahh solo estoy comprando un pastel para mi boda, me casare con un científico también. Vine con mi hermana, porque él esta en el Polo Norte arreglando el asunto de la capa de ozono, si seguramente lo arreglara.

* * *

-No puedo creer que le dijera que fuimos solo amigos como si se avergonzara de haber salido conmigo, Dios no puedo creer que se vea tan bien ahora, hasta se ve mas alto - Dijo Blossom.

-Muchos hombres mejoran con la edad. Boomer era un autentico idiota, las personas cambian -Le dijo Miyako.

-Es cierto, Miya, eres genial no tengo que ser monja ni pasarme de los 20 -Dijo Blossom muy entusiasmada.

-¿De que estas hablando?-Pregunto Miyako.

\- Que no es el único de mis ex que mejoro con el tiempo, ¡claro! Ah que bien, te amo -le dio un beso y salio corriendo.

Blossom se fue a su casa y en su computadora busco a los que estaban en su lista pero no tuvo suerte. Fue ahí cuando escucho a brick en el pasillo, abrió la puerta y lo vio como la primera vez, desnudo y cubriéndose con una toalla mientra tomaba el periódico. Cuando lo miras, no puedes evitar pensar que el mundo es injusto con algunos, pero que obviamente la injusticia no llego a la casa de ese chico. Pero para blossom no era tan impactante ya había tenido amantes como el. Y se sintió frustrada al recordar el numero 20.

-Hola- saludo ella.

-Buenos días 6C -Dijo el en el marco de su puerta.

-Escucha, se que tienes compañía pero quiero preguntarte algo muy rápido. Dijiste que eres bueno investigando gente, ¿crees que podría pagarte para investigar a algunas personas? –Le pregunto ella muy tímida.

-Si te voy a ayudar tendrás que darme mas información -dijo el comiendo una manzana y mirándola atento.

-Son… algunos chicos con los que salí -dijo ella.

-Ohh tienes herpes, no tengo que investigar eso -Contesto el rápidamente dando media vuelta para entrar a su depto.

-No, yo, no lo se...es que creo que vale la pena volverlo a intentar con alguno de ellos- dijo ella mientras el se volteaba y veía la hoja que ella sostenía en la mano, el soltó el trapo que lo cubría y ella no pudo evitar no mirar.

-No, me rehúso hacer parte de esa locura, no se porque terminaron contigo y debo protegerlos- dijo el cruzándose de brazos.

-Oye, ¿porque asumes que terminaron conmigo?

-Porque pareces de esas que presionan para que algo malo funcione-dijo el.

-Algunos lo llaman optimismo-

-Yo lo llamo locura

-Perdón por preguntar, sabia que eras un idiota - dijo ella yendo a su departamento.

-¡Espera! ¿Dónde vas?

-Ya déjalo, sabia que no ibas a ayudarme

-No te enojes, pero si quieres dormiré contigo -exclamo el desde la puerta de su apartamento.

-Ahh eres asqueroso -dijo ella cerrando la puerta.

Una vez dentro, reflexiono en silencio y sonrío con malicia. Cogió un abrigo y abrió su puerta rápidamente, se fue a golpear nuevamente el apartamento del pelirrojo.

-¡Brick, abre, ayúdame, mamá se cayo en la ducha! - grito ella angustiada mientras entraba a su departamento sin permiso.

-¿Que?-pregunto el sin entender nada mientras una chica parada a su lado semidesnuda la miraba igual de confusa por su repentina aparición. Al parecer había interrumpido en el momento perfecto de su discusión.

–Si, se cayo de la ducha – Blossom vio a la chica que lo acompañaba- Ah hola…, lo siento de verdad, creo que eres una gran persona y estoy segura de que mi hermano te llamara, pero debemos irnos ahora- dijo entregándole unos zapatos a brick. El reprimió una sonrisa burlona y se la quedo mirando entretenido con su actuación – Rápido brick ¿Qué esperas? ¡Mama esta grave! – lo empujo hacia la puerta y el le siguió la corriente mientras se vestía rápidamente, antes de salir de su depto junto a ella e ir al del frente.

Llegaron al departamento de blossom, cerraron la puerta y el rió.

-Jajaja muy impresionante - le dijo el.

-Ayúdame a rastrear a mis ex y te ayudare a escapar de las tuyas –Dijo ella rápidamente y el la volteo a ver de pies a cabeza.

-¿No tenias que proteger a tus "hermanas"?

-Si esas chicas no te ven venir, se merecen lo que les pase.

-Cierto –miro el depto a su alrededor y asintió- Tienes un lindo departamento.

-Si. Y te dejare utilizarlo para esconderte de tus ligues siiiii... me ayudas.

Brick se detuvo para observarla y luego sacudió la cabeza riendo como si no se lo creyera.

-De verdad que eres una persona interesante eh – comento.

-¿Eso es un si?

Brick sonrío con sorna.

-Eso es un claro que si, preciosa.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **Si les gusto, si tienen sugerencias o quieren que la siga dejen review porfis. Gracias por leer!**


	2. Comenzando la búsqueda de Exs

**Espero les guste el capitulo de esta parodia, perdón por la espera.**

 **Al mediodía**

Brick y blossom se encontraban esperando dentro de un lugar de comida rápida mientras que blossom rebuscaba unos papeles dentro de su bolso y brick paseaba la mirada entre las chicas del lugar.

-Aquí tienes –una mujer con un uniforme del lugar le entrego un enorme sándwich al pelirrojo que lo acepto encantado.

-Gracias mary – blossom le entrego el dinero.

-Gracias – dijo brick antes de darle un enorme bocado al sándwich y masticarlo sin educación.

-Bien. Esta es toda la información que necesito - empezó blossom sacando los papeles de su bolso y mostrándoselos al chico, el cual estaba distraído viendo el trasero de una chica – Nombres, teléfono, numero de direcciones, ¡oye! –lo codeo para que la mire – y averigua donde viven. Me tomare un tren por ellos pero no me iré en avión hasta el otro lado del mundo – aclaro caminando hacia la salida y haciéndole un gesto para que la siga, lo cual hizo – Hice un orden de la lista, síguelo.

Brick tomo la lista y la observo mientras sostenía el sándwich con la otra mano.

-¿El primero es Usui takumi?

-Su padre tiene el mismo nombre y es dueño de la mitad de Boston, debe ser muy fácil de buscar.

-¿El "usui takumi"? ¿Tu chico es hijo de ese usui? – Dijo sorprendido y Blossom sonrío orgullosa de si misma antes de asentir – Será fácil de encontrar pero difícil de localizar. ¿No tienes algún número o una dirección?

-¡Si lo tuviera no te necesitaría! –Se acerco y señalo al segundo en la lista – Y si con el no funciona no te olvides de buscar a Sousuke sagara. Se que esta en una campaña para ser teniente militar. Oh y pasa al tercero, Izaya orihara, debe trabajar como ilusionista... pero fue el mejor sexo de mi vida – declaro, y cuando se puso el semáforo en rojo, cruzo la calle seguida del chico.

-No has tenido sexo conmigo –le recordó, y dio otro mordisco al sándwich.

.-No, pero ya he tenido sexo con otros músicos frustrados. Así que estoy perfectamente, gracias.

-¿Qué te hace creer que soy músico?

-Hay una guitarra en tu departamento, te vistes como adolescente ardiente, pague por tu sándwich...músico frustrado – concluyo, volteando a verlo.

Brick volvió a ojear la lista y frunció el ceño, confundido.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué tantos problemas? ¿Por qué no te buscas a uno nuevo y ya?

Blossom negó rápidamente.

-No. Nadie nuevo.

-Nuevo siempre es mejor que viejo – afirmo dando otro mordisco al sándwich y manchándose la mejilla con mayonesa.

Blossom puso los ojos en blanco y lo miro escéptica.

-Sabía que lo dirías. Pero apuesto a que tu relación más larga fue con ese sándwich.

Brick dejo de masticar y observo su sándwich cautelosamente, Luego hizo un gesto de aceptación y con las dos manos se metió otra bocanada de sándwich manchándose con mayonesas sin delicadeza alguna mientras blossom lo observaba con asco antes de dar media vuelta e irse caminando. Brick la miro divertido y se apresuro a alcanzarla.

.

.

 **En la tienda de vestidos**

Blossom observo su vestido y el de las demás damas de honor con una mueca.

-Oye miyako, se que no quieres que las damas de honor opaquen a la novia pero...¿no crees que es demasiado? – Observo el vestido minuciosamente - ¿Es color verde vomito o verde moho?

-Es vomito. Sin duda –respondió buttercup sentada sobre la mesa mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

-Miyako ¿Qué sucedió con tu sentido de la moda? – se lamento bell viéndose al espejo con el vestido.

-Quizás quede bien con... ¿los accesorios adecuados...? – propuso Annie en un intento de ser optimista.

-Lo se, lo se, son horribles. Es que deje que mama los escogiera para que este feliz ya que invite a papa a la boda – se disculpo miyako desde el probador. Luego abrió la cortina y salio con un hermoso vestido blanco de novia y una tímida sonrisa - ¿Y bien, que opinan?

Blossom se acerco con una expresión eufórica al igual que las demás.

-Oh por dios, te queda precioso –exclamo blossom sonriéndole ampliamente.

-¡Ay que lindo, me encanta! – Grito Annie

-Es demasiado abombado – opino buttercup - ¿No vas a tener sexo nupcial?

-Es cierto, temo que con ese vestido boomer no va a poder encontrar tu vagina – coincidió bell.

Blossom lo vio desde otro punto de vista y asintió.

-Tienen razón. De otra forma no podrás ser novia sucia.

Miyako suspiro resignada y volvió al probador para sacárselo.

Blossom recibió un whatsapp de brick y lo abrió.

-Encontró a Izaya orihara– musito para si misma con sorpresa.

-¿Oye estas buscando a todos tus ex novios para no pasar del numero 20? - dijo miyako mirando a las chicas a propósito .

-¿Que? - dijo buttercup dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirroja al igual que las demás

-Es que lo pensé, si funciona con alguno de ellos significa que todo este tiempo no fue un desperdicio.

-Si pero no funciono con ninguno porque no eran los correctos - aseguro miyako cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Izaya orihara no es el ilusionista con el que saliste?

Blossom asintió, claro que lo recordaba.

 **Flash back**

Una linda pelirroja de 16 años en su época punk con varios pirciengs y el pelo revuelto, estaba sentada frente a un chico de pelo oscuro y ojos carmesí en un bar de la esquina. El tenia una mirada oscura y siniestra, pero pese a esto su aspecto y su misteriosa personalidad resultaban ardiente.

El acerco su mano a la oreja de la chica y con un chasquido hizo que varias monedas aparecieran en su mano. Blossom miro maravillada a las monedas y luego a el, que le dedico una sonrisa ladina.

-Me parece que esto es tuyo.

Una hora mas tarde se encontraban en la casa del ilusionistas, en la cama, semidesnudos besándose. Cuando se despojaron de todas sus ropas y estaban dentro de la cama, el chico deslizo su mano hacia la intimidad de la pelirroja y luego la saco, mostrandole un puñado de monedas.

-Creo que estas también son tuyas, nena.

 **Fin flash back**

-Si... si me lo pongo a pensar ahora, fue algo perturbador que pretendiera sacar monedas de mi vagina - volvió a mirar su teléfono y tomo su bolso - Bien, tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego chicas.

-Adiós, y suerte - se despidió miyako.

.

.

.

 **En un bar**

Blossom llego a la noche al lugar y comenzó a mirar entre la gente hasta que diviso al pelirrojo en una de las mesas. Se acerco y se sentó frente a el, mientras que este tomaba un vaso de cerveza.

-Hola

-Que eficiente, lo encontraste rápido - lo felicito mirando entre la gente emocionada.

El se encogió de hombro.

-Este fue fácil. Tiene su propia pagina web: " .ar" - explico y blossom hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

-Eh,...bien. Gracias. Ahora puedes irte, creo que puedo encontrarlo sola - dijo buscando con la mirada al chico - Ya puedes desaparecer.

-¿Y perderme el show? - brick señalo con el dedo hacia un chico atractivo de la barra que estaba hablando con una mujer mayor, y parecía estar sacando unas monedas de su oreja. Blossom al ver esto puso una mueca de desconcierto mientras brick reía de su truco barato.

-Okey. Ya termine aquí - anuncio ella parándose y caminando hacia la salida.

-¿Es todo? - pregunto brick antes de seguirla y gritarle que esperara. Cuando la alcanzo en la calle la miro - ¿Porque no? ¿Porque es un simple cantinero?

-No, porque aun atiende un bar. Esta en el mismo lugar desde hace años - explico mientras caminaba junto al chico- Es un mago sin empleo que duerme hasta el mediodía, atiende un bar hasta las 3 y va por ahí quitandole el dinero a la gente. Se queda con tu moneda, por cierto.

-¿Y que? Pudiste divertirte por los viejos tiempos.

-No -bufo - aunque no quisiera aumentar mi numero no puedo perder el tiempo con tipos como el.

-Oye, oye, oye, espera... - Brick la freno por el brazo y se posiciono frente a ella. Se inclino un poco para contemplarla mejor y la miro tratando de procesar lo dicho -¿De eso se trata todo? ¿No quieres aumentar el numero? - negó con la cabeza y rió como si acabara de entender algo - Y por eso no quieres dormir conmigo- concluyo con una sonrisa.

-No - contesto ella riendo de su razonamiento y rodearlo para seguir caminando - Tengo varias razones para no dormir contigo.

-No, no las tienes. Y no se porque las chicas se preocupan tanto por el numero de acostones.

-Es que ustedes tienen una chica ideal en mente. Y si nuestro numero es muy alto... jamas seremos esa chica - murmuro desanimada.

-"La chica ideal" eh ... - musito pensativo y arrugo el ceño - Haber, háblame de ella.

-Es a la que le presentas a tu familia, es lista pero no mas que tu, hornea pasteles con tu mama, juega a la pelota con tu hermana discapacitada, cuando están solos se viste de perra sucia !para que te la cojas por todos lados! pero también es adorable - explico haciendo gestos efusivos y adorables mientras el la observaba de reojo.

-Esa chica no existe. Y si existiera ya me habría acostado con ella. ¿Y a que tipo de chico le importa con cuantos chicos dormiste?

Blossom paro en seco y lo miro exasperada.

-A los decentes.

.

.

.

 **En su departamento.**

Blossom abrió los ojos de a poco y se estiro. Que bien había dormido. Se levanto de la cama con su típico pelo alborotado, unos shorts de dormir y una remera holgada que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros. Luego diviso la sala de estar,y vio al pelirrojo dormido en un sofá mientras abrazaba un almohadón y paro en seco.

-Oye! -musito desconcertada mientras el se despertaba de a poco -¿Que estas haciendo en mi sofá?

El la miro adormilado y señalo hacia su departamento.

-Esperando que... -entrecerró los ojos pensativos - Amy...se vaya de mi departamento.

Blossom lo miro perpleja.

-¿Entonces te cojiste a alguien después de que me fui?

El se acurruco contra el almohadón nuevamente y murmuro.

-Se oye horrible pero si - blossom lo observo atenta. Debía admitir que era un poquitin admirable tener ese nivel de descaro. Quizás a ella le vendría bien tener algo de eso - Le dije que tenia una cita con el dentista temprano y que podía irse cuando quiera.

-Bueno... tal vez podrías aprovechar el tiempo para trabajar un poco- le recordó ella mientras se daba vuelta y tendía la cama.

-Eso hago. Abrí una cuenta de facebook para ti.

Blossom rezongo de forma infantil.

-Ay no quiero estar en facebook... - luego abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miro - ¿Que foto usaste?

Brick saco la laptop de su mochila y la prendió para abrir la cuenta de facebook.

-La que te saque mientras dormías - blossom hizo una mueca de dolor - Esto funcionara, tu los buscas y ellos te buscan.

-Si, pero me rehúso a tener una cuenta de twiter - le aclaro ella yendo hacia la heladera para buscar la leche.

-Oh! Alguien te envió una solicitud. Tom Adams - comento brick revisando la notificación y llamando su atención - Te etiqueto en una foto del restaurante chickie pollo y sugiere que te vuelvas fan de las alitas de pollo.

-Uy, me gusta Tom -comento interesada blossom acercándose a brick para ver mejor.

-Si, ¿y a quien no le gustan las alitas de pollo? - dijo revisando su perfil.

-Oh, es adorable - sonrió ella y luego paro en seco al mismo tiempo que brick fruncía el ceño al ver la foto. Ella volteo a verlo con una sonrisa sarcástica - Y también su esposa y sus tres hijas.

-Creo que Tom no entiende para que sirve facebook - musito brick al tiempo que blossom se paraba para dirigirse a la heladera.

-Oye, si no tomas esto mas enserio te voy a despedir y no te dejare ocultarte en mi departamento -le reprocho y luego busco algo con la mirada, extrañada - ¿Y mi cafetera?

-La rompí - anuncio brick mientras seguía tecleando, y blossom volteo a verlo incrédula - si usaras twiter ya lo sabrías.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero les haya gustado :) dejen review**


	3. ¿Cual es el siguiente de la lista?

**Espero les guste el capitulo de esta parodia, perdón por la espera.**

Blossom se encontraba subiendo las escaleras caracol de su edificio, mirando hacia arriba con fastidio mientras sostenía una nueva cafetera.

-Me debes $18,95 por la cafetera, para que sepas.

Brick que la observaba subir desde arriba, le enseño una bolsa de comida.

-¿Que tal si te pago con comida china en mi departamento? Ordene en chian~ ... - trato de persuadirla.

Blossom entrecerrro los ojos con suspicacia y freno sus pasos.

-¿Pediste costillitas? - pregunto con cautela, y brick con un palillo atrapo una de las costillitas de la bolsa y se la enseño - Iré en cinco minutos.

* * *

-¿Hola?... - dijo blossom ingresando tímidamente al departamento, con miedo de encontrarse con una escena porno de su vecino con alguna chica. Pero por suerte brick solo estaba sacando unas cervezas de la heladera y vestido.

-¡Hola! Adelante, pasa - Le ánimo, destapando las cervezas.

Blossom ingreso y vio que en la sala de estar había un gran y enorme gráfico sobre las personas que tenia que investigar, incluyendo las de ella, junto con sus nombres, direcciones, horarios e información detallada. Blossom puso las manos en sus caderas y soltó un silbido, asombrada .

-Wow. Impresionante.

-Si...Con papa nos gusta demasiado investigar personas sospechosas. Atrapamos a un traficante la semana pasada - comento acercándose a ella y admirando su trabajo. Luego le ofreció una cerveza - ¿Bebes?

Ella le sonrió agradecida y la tomo.

* * *

Ambos estaban tirados en el piso del comedor, con la comida en medio y varios papeles alrededor. Blossom comía felizmente sus costillitas mientras que brick comía las suyas revisando sus papeles.

-Averigüe que kiritio kirigaya esta casado. Y Ben denison, creo que estoy cerca de obtener su nueva dirección de hospedaje. Solo dame un poco mas de tiempo - dijo metiéndose otra costillita en la boca. Después miro a la pelirroja y señalo unos burritos de la bolsa - ¿Quieres unos?

Ella asintió rápidamente.

-Si por favor, pero sin ketchup - pidió.

-¿Sin ketchup? - la miro consternado y le alcanzo unos de los burritos - Esa es la mejor parte.

-No si odias el ketchup - puntualizo con gracia, dando un pequeño mordisco a su burrito. Sonrió internamente, estaba delicioso - ¿De butch him sabes algo?

Brick negó rápidamente y blossom suspiro.

-No, lo siento. Es como si ocultara su identidad. Quizás se volvió rico o famoso... ellos protegen su privacidad - razono y ella asintió pensativa - De cualquier forma, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que lo encontrare. ¿Y que te parece Dai matsubara? Al parecer se esta por divorciar y esta por vender su casa...

Blossom lo miro animada.

-Si, de acuerdo, busquemos a Dai!

A brick le causo gracia lo rápido que ella se había vuelto entusiasta por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Yes, baby! - coincidió chocando los cinco con ella, y dándole una probada a su cerveza -Correcto, entonces ¿cual seria el plan?

\- Bueno, el se esta por divorciar así que ... -musito pensativa y luego chasqueo los dedos exaltada-¡Puedo averiguar cual es su abogado...y que me emplee como su asistente!

Brick la miro incrédulo.

-O...lo hacemos mas simple y puedes ir a visitar la casa en venta - le recordó, y blossom se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

-S-Si...eso también podría funcionar jeje... -contesto rascándose la cabeza apenada.

* * *

-El truco con los recién divorciados es que buscan diversión. Entonces dale el mejor sexo de su vida. No se dará cuenta de que se esta enamorando de ti hasta que sea tarde - explico brick comiendo un hotdog mientras ambos iban caminando a la casa en venta en un día soleado.

Blossom lo miro contrariada.

-¿Cubriré mi falta de matrimonio con sexo pecaminoso?

-Si -contesto tajante- ¿Que tal la chupas? - pregunto mirándola de reojo.

-¿Disculpa? -contesto ofendida.

-Tranquila, es por el negocio. Trato de ayudarte - " _Aunque también tengo interés en saberlo, claro" pensó._

-Bueno si debes saberlo, soy muy buena. El asunto con la mano es el que no domino.

-Bueno te garantizo que él si, así que olvídalo - señalo la casa frente a ellos que tenia la puerta abierta - Bueno, llegamos. ¿Lista?

-Si - Ambos entraron a la casa y miraron alrededor. Era una casa muy elegante - Esto es lindo. A Dai le fue muy bien.

-¿Donde estará el vendedor? - pregunto brick y vio la escalera - Iré a revisar arriba - aviso antes de subir.

Blossom observo un poco mas dentro y encontró una fotografía enmarcada, pero no era de Dai. No. Era de randy tinkelman y su prometida July. Extrañada, tomo la foto y la observo de cerca.

En ese momento Randy entro por la puerta con las compras del supermercado y al ver a blossom en su casa freno estrepitosamente y casi se le cae todas las cosas de la mano.

-¡¿Blossom?! -exclamo desconcertado.

Sobresaltada, se giro y lo miro con sorpresa.

-¿Randy? - La ultima vez lo había visto fue hace una semana en la panadería ¿Que hacia allí?

-¿Blossom, que demonios estas haciendo dentro de mi casa?!

-Eh...la... la puerta... -balbuceo nerviosa- la puerta estaba abierta...y supuse que esta era la casa en venta.

-No, no. Es mi casa - aclaro - Estas... en mi casa.

-Oh bueno, Es que... -se aclaro la garganta - mi prometido y yo compraremos una casa. Cuando vuelva del polo norte y haya arreglado el asunto con la capa de ozono - explico mientras caminaba hacia la salida ligero.

-Oye blossom - llamo randy cauteloso y ella volteo - ¿Podrías devolverme la foto que llevas en la mano?

Blossom abrió los ojos y miro su mano.

-¡Oh, perdón! ups- rió tontamente y dejo la foto sobre la mesa -Que distraída soy, adiós - dijo antes de irse por la puerta bajo la mirada de incredulidad de randy. El suspiro y negó con la cabeza, yendo hacia la cocina a dejar las bolsas de compras. Ahí es cuando brick aprovecho para bajar como un rayo y salir por la puerta sin que lo vieran.

-Esta no era la casa en venta, era la casa del asqueroso Randy - protesto blossom una vez afuera.

-No se veía asqueroso - opino brick despreocupado.

-Era asqueroso cuando salia con el ¿de acuerdo? - bufo y miro hacia las casas de al lado, donde vio a un atractivo chico que salia de una de ellas - Oh por dios, ahí esta Dai. Se ve estupendamente para estar a medio divorcio -comento admirándolo fijamente mientras que brick lo observaba de arriba a abajo en un extraño silencio.

 **Flash back**

Una linda pelirroja de 17 años, vestida de camarera, fue a llevarle el menú a uno de sus clientes. A blossom no se le paso por alto que este fuera alto, de contextura marcada y un rostro atractivo. Ella le sonrió y antes de que pudiera pedir su orden, él le interrumpió con seriedad.

-Antes de que tomes mi orden me veo obligado a decirte del porque un heterosexual soltero esta bebiendo una cerveza, solo, en un bar de cuarta - tomo aire - Bueno, la verdad es que no soy de aquí, me mude aquí con mi novia pero acaba de dejarme por otro tipo por lo que no tengo donde ir y necesitaba despejarme un rato ¿Y que mejor que beber una buena cerveza y tener a la vista chicas mas hermosas de lo que era mi novia, como tu? Solo eso. No quiero que pienses que soy patético o algo así.

Ella se sintió plenamente halagada y le sonrió, gesto el cual fue devuelto por el chico.

-Por cierto, me llamo Dai

-Bien, dai ¿Que es lo que quieres? - pregunto sacando su libreta y lapicera.

-Quiero unos nachos con queso y... ¿A que hora sales de trabajar?

Ella bajo la libreta y compartieron un cruze de miradas. Sin duda la atracción sexual estaba ahí.

Tres horas después, ambos se encontraban en la casa de la chica besándose apasionadamente y tirando todo a su paso a medida que se dirigían a la cama. Dai era bueno utilizando sus manos.

 **Fin flash back**

-Bien, puedo hacerlo -musito para si misma - Gracias. Ya puedes irte - dijo blossom acomodándose el pelo y dándole un pequeño empujón a brick al costado, quien frunció el ceño ante esto.

-Oye, no me empujes - protesto infantilmente y le devolvió el empujón.

-Largo de aquí - bufo ella volviéndolo a empujar.

-Te dije que no me empujes - reprocho tirando de sus cachetes

-Eso duele! - reclamo sin ser soltada y tirando de los pelos a brick con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame, me vas a dejar calvo!

-¡Suéltame tu primero!

-¡No, yo tuve mas acostones que tu!

-¡Y eso que tiene que ver! ¡Ya lárgate de aquí!

-... ¿Blossom? -Ambos se detuvieron en seco - ¿Blossom Akatsutsumi?

Blossom y brick se soltaron rápidamente y miraron a Dai frente a ellos. Blossom se acomodo la ropa desarreglada y se alejo un paso de brick.

-¡Oh, Dai! - fingió estar sorprendida.

-¿Eres tu Blossom ? - musito Dai sonriendo.

-¡Si! no puedo creerlo - contesto mirándolo como una princesa dulce de cuento de hadas haciendo que brick se gire a mirarla perplejo - Quien lo diría, nos volvemos a ver. Que alegría - uso la táctica de colocar un mechón de pelo detrás de tu oreja e inclinar ligeramente la cabeza para parecer tierna - Es el destino.

Brick no pudo mas con su acto y tuvo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo humano para no largar una carcajada allí mismo. Esa descarada fingía ser tierna y dulce ¡Pero si hace un momento por poco lo deja calvo...!

-Es genial encontrarte - declaro Dai mirándola.

-Si. Genial - intervino brick con gracia, mirando de reojo a blossom mientras esta le dirigía una mirada envenenada - ¿Que, no me vas a presentar, "dulce y adorable" blossom?

Lo miro molesta.

-Dai, este es... -reprimió una mueca - mi vecino, brick...Pero se tiene que ir ahora así que...

-No. No es cierto - intervino él con una sonrisa digna de un anuncio de colgate. Blossom tenia ganas de ahorcarlo.

-Soy Dai. Es un placer -expreso Dai amablemente ofreciéndole su mano, la cual brick acepto y la estrecho con fuerza.

-No, no, el placer es todo mio, créeme.

Dai deslizo su mirada de brick a la pelirroja.

-¡Es lindo verte! -expreso entusiasta - Te veías linda cuando salíamos pero ahora wow, estas...preciosa.

-G-Gracias... -Blossom se sonrojo ligeramente y brick tuvo ganas de vomitar.

-Oye, están vendiendo mi casa y debo desaparecer por una hora ¿te gustaría que bebiéramos algo?

-Por supuesto -se giro a ver a brick con una sonrisa sarcástica - Adiosito brick.

-Adiosito blossom - le sonrió falsamente.

* * *

-Quita a Dai de la lista - ordeno blossom subiendo pesadamente las escaleras de su edificio mientras brick la esperaba arriba, mirándola con diversión.

-¿Si? ¿Que paso?

-Intente sonar dulce y sofisticada pero a mitad de camino empece a sonar como una anormal -se lamento.

 **Flash back**

Blossom y Dai se habían metido dentro de un bar y mientras esperaban sus bebidas comenzaron a jugar a los dardos. Blossom se puso un poco nerviosa, era mala con la puntería. Por suerte Dai se posiciono detrás suyo y le indico como hacerlo, luego se alejo para que pudiera hacerlo.

-Recuerda, no pierdas de vista el blanco.

Blossom asintió, respiro hondo y tiro. Le dio a unas copas de la barra, rompiéndolas en el proceso.

-No, no, mas derecho -le señalo él riendo.

Volvió a tirar y esta vez fueron unas botellas.

-Bueno...estuvo mas cerca ¿no? ...

Esta vez fue el cuadro en la pared que cayo al suelo.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tal vez deberías parar...

Le rozo la cara al cantinero.

-Okey - intervino agarrándola de las manos para que dejara de tirar -Creo que es suficiente ¿de acuerdo?

-Dardos de mierda! !Carajo! ¿Porque no puedo darle? - mascullo ella groseramente y luego callo abruptamente al ver que dai la miraba perplejo. Sonrió nerviosamente - Quiero decir... soy un poco mala en esto.

El asintió poco convencido y comenzó a tirar sus dardos.

-Y... ¿Dices que te despidieron?

-Em, si... pero en realidad no es el fin del mundo -contesto con voz profunda y apasionada, como si estuviera recitando un poema - Tengo amigos y un techo que me cubre. No necesito mucho... una habitación cualquiera que pueda darme protección de... los aires nocturnos ~

Dai freno su tiro y la miro de reojo con serias dudas.

-Claro...

 **Fin flash back**

-Y cuando quise dejar de hacerlo por alguna razón entre en pánico y me convertí en una nazi rusa...

 **Flash back**

 **-** Oye, ¿orrdeno otrrra rrronda? - le pregunto en tono ruso mientras Dai parecía bastante incomodo.

-Eh...no -miro su reloj - Creo que mejor me voy a casa.

-¡Oh, no! -se lamento - hable todo el tiempo, no se nada sobre ti! - pensó rápidamente y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente después de ver esa película en la noche - ¡cuéntame como van las cosas con nuestro líderr Hitlerrr!

Dai se quedo callado varios segundos y volteo a verla consternado.

-¿Que?

Blossom quiso que la tragara la tierra. Tendría que haber recordado que él era judío.

 **Fin flash back**

-¿Hitler? - brick arqueo una ceja.

-Es tu culpa - rezongo ella a su lado -Tu sugeriste que tengamos una noche de películas ¡y tenias que elegir precisamente una de hitler! arruinaste mi cita.

Brick la miro escéptico.

-Claro, nena. Yo te "obligue" a ver la película. Así como también te obligue a que le hablaras en tono ruso y terminaras mencionando a Hitler a un judío ¿verdad? - menciono con sarcasmo.

Ella declino su cabeza.

-Vale, fue mi culpa. Ya entendí - se lamento deprimida y abrió la puerta de su departamento. Brick, como siempre, ingreso detrás ella - Vete. No estoy de ánimos ahora para ver la lista de mis exs, hoy ya me fue bastante mal.

-Por eso traje estas - señalo sus dvds - dos películas sangrientas con romance cínico y un final trágico.

Ella se recostó en el sillón y palmeo su lado para que se sentara junto a ella, lo cual hizo con gusto.

-Bien, ¿trajiste palomitas?

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

-¿Se supone que se puede estar aquí? - pregunto dudosa, admirando las hermosas luces de la ciudad desde la terraza del edificio. Era una noche preciosa y el viento movía su cabello suelto haciéndole cosquillas.

-No creo. Pero siempre vengo aquí a ensayar con mi banda - Brick comía un trozo de pizza sentado sobre un sofá que el mismo había llevado allí hace mucho. Ella se acerco y se sentó a su lado comenzando a comer.

-¿Y donde tocaban antes?

-En una vieja fabrica abandonada, pero fue demolida hace poco.

-Una amiga de mi mama busca una banda para la fiesta de su hija. Si quieres te recomiendo - sugirió.

-No gracias - negó rotundamente - No somos de esas bandas.

-¿De las que ganan dinero? -brick le dio un golpecito en la frente -¡Ay!

-Ya cállate - miro la lista - Nos quedan varias posibilidades. Con respecto a ese hikaru... ¿tienes algo mas de información a parte de su nombre y que tiene un hermano gemelo?

Blossom negó apenada.

-Lo siento, lo conocí en vacaciones de invierno. Ni siquiera se su apellido.

El lo descarto y fue con el siguiente.

-Bueno, el tal Yano vive en Miami. Se que no quieres ir muy lejos pero parece que es soltero y aun sigue siendo doctor.

-Tachalo. Odio Miami. Creo que demasiado sol te hace estúpido - contesto mordiendo su pizza con apetito.

-Bien ¿que opinas de Hak? Parece que lo llaman el hombre de la montaña y según escuche tiene un digno trasero.

-Paso. Siempre quiere aire fresco... ¿Sabes lo agotador que es fingir que te encanta estar al aire libre tooodo el tiempo?

-¿Mas que fingir que eres europeo? - bromeo.

-Jamas tuve que limpiarme el trasero con una hoja por eso - contesto y el sonrió.

-Touche - saco otra hoja - ¿Que te parece taaki? Maneja marionetas, debe ser soltero.

Blossom dejo de masticar y puso una mueca de asco.

 **Flash bak**

Una pelirroja de pelo corto y vestida como hippie fue a abrir la puerta de su casa, encontrándose con un chico rubio con cara de menso pero que tenia lindos ojos. Se observaron en silencio hasta que el hablo de una vez.

-¿Esta miyako, amiga?

Blossom negó con la cabeza.

-No.

El la estudio de arriba a abajo sin disimulo. No era su amada miyako pero el no era ciego, esa chica también estaba buena.

-¿y tu eres...?

-Su hermana.

-Ah, claro...

Minutos mas tarde ambos se encontraban en el cuarto de la pelirroja haciéndolo. El parecía exhausto jadeando como un perro en el desierto mientras que ella lo miraba incomoda, ni siquiera lo sentía.

Lo peor de todo es que en pleno acto, él saco una de sus marionetas de la nada e hizo como que la saludaba.

 **Fin flash back**

-¿Que pasa? - pregunto brick mirándola fijamente.

-No es nada - sacudió la cabeza y comió su ultimo trozo de pizza- Me hiciste recordar algo traumante que reprimí en mi memoria hace mucho tiempo. De cualquier manera, no quiero salir con taaki ... ¿En donde esta Butch?

-En España - contesto sorprendiéndola - Tiene una gran empresa industrial y también se encarga de reconstruir escuelas publicas para los niños discapacitados. También parece estar en muy buena forma porque según mi información lo eligieron como icono de muchas revistas y anuncios.

Blossom lo miro ilusionada y se pego a él rápidamente para ver la hoja de cerca. Brick la contemplo en silencio y noto que su nariz estaba a tres centímetros de la mejilla de ella, pero blossom estaba muy distraída viendo la hoja como para notar su cercanía.

-Suena perfecto ¿Porque tenia que estar tan lejos? - refunfuño y volvió a su lugar, disgustando un poco a brick - Ahh... necesito azúcar.

-Lo suponía. Por lo que traje chocolate - comento él parándose y sacando unos de una bolsa del piso. Blossom lo miro maravillada. Justo lo que quería, pensó, sonriente.

* * *

-Dime ¿si ese tal butch era tan perfecto porque no funciono? - pregunto brick con las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaban por el parque junto a ella en un día soleado.

Ella rasco su cabeza, dispersa.

-Mm, bueno, es que nosotros hicimos un pacto de perder la virginidad juntos pero el se tuvo que ir de viaje de intercambio un año y yo accidentalmente rompí el trato...

Brick frunció el ceño, sin entender.

-¿Con quien? ¿Cual de los veinte pudo ser mejor que ese butch Him? ¿Y porque no lo estamos buscando?

Blossom rió avergonzada y evito el contacto visual.

-Y-Ya lo encontraste...

Brick paro en seco e inclino el rostro para verla mejor.

-¿Taaki?! - blossom se sorprendió con lo rápido que acertó -¿Perdiste la virginidad con el de las marionetas? -soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-Ya se - rió ella - Ni yo entiendo como deje que pasara...

-Ay, te subestime. Eres asombrosa - paro de reír y la miro con una gran sonrisa - ¿Ves? eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti.

Ella le devolvió el gesto y lo miro conmovida.

-Aww

Pero de repente, abrió los ojos recordando algo y miro al pelirrojo con terror

\- Oh por dios, ¿que hora es?

El parpadeo confuso por su cambio repentino y miro el reloj.

-Es casi mediodía ¿porque?

-¡Ay, miyako me va matar! se suponía que almorzaríamos juntas -menciono asustada y echo a correr -¡Me voy, nos vemos luego!

-¡Espera! ¿no que íbamos almorzar juntos en Mcdonalds? - grito digustado.

-¡Otro día! - prometió de lejos.

* * *

 **En el restaurante.**

-Llegas tarde - le reprocho miyako sentada en la mesa - Estoy aquí hace media hora.

-Si, lo siento. Me había olvidado - se sentó y observo que había una silla de mas - ¿Boomer viene a comer también?

-No. Mama - contesto y blossom se paro de repente - Siéntate.

Ella obedeció y la miro compungida.

-No puedo almorzar con mama. No me arregle el cabello.

-No se nota. Se te ve bien.

Blossom la miro con desconfianza.

-No le has dicho a mama que papa vendrá a la boda ¿verdad?

-No.

-Y por eso me invitaste

-Si

-Y mi cabello no se me ve tan bien

-No del todo - la miro suplicante - No quiero hacer esto sola, bloss.

Blossom suspiro

-Esta bien...

En ese momento llego su madre y fue a saludar a sus hijas con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola mami - le sonrió miyako.

-Hola mama- saludo blossom y su madre paso una mano por su pelo con disgusto.

-Fui a ver el banquete esta semana. Dime cariño, ¿dexter es muy estricto con el vegetarianismo? ¿No podría comer algo de carne?

-¿Que? Dexter no vendrá mama. El y blossom terminaron hace mucho - explico miyako y blossom a volteo a verla perpleja.

-¡Miyako!

\- ¿Que? - exclamo su madre desconcertada y blossom quería enterrar su cabeza bajo tierra - Ay, no de nuevo blossom

-¡Papa ira a la boda! - soltó rápidamente y miyako la miro indignada.

-¡Blossom!

-¡¿Que?! - chillo su madre volteando a la rubia, herida - ¿Como puedes hacerme esto miyako?

Ella suspiro.

-Perdón, no te estoy haciendo nada mama

-Excepto que haces imposible que yo vaya - balbuceo sintiéndose traicionada.

-¿Que? ¿No vas a ir a mi boda? -exclamo miyako incrédula.

-Si tu padre va entonces no.

Miyako se recostó contra la silla derrotada y le envió una mirada envenenada a su hermana.

Una vez que terminaron de almorzar, su madre se despidió y se fue en el auto. Miyako miro a blossom con seriedad.

-Tienes que arreglar esto.

-Hablare con ella cuando vuelva de mi viaje - prometió, y su hermana la miro curiosa.

-¿A donde vas?

-A miami ¿Recuerdas a Yano motoharu?

-¿El pelirrojo con linda sonrisa?

-Si. Bueno, ahora es ginecólogo allá.

-Pero odias miami -le recordó sin entender.

-Lo se pero no tengo opción, no he tenido tanta suerte como esperaba. Se me están acabando el tiempo, el dinero y los óvulos.

-¿Entonces me estas diciendo que rastrear a tus exs novios es mas importante que ayudarme con mi boda?

-Se que suena estúpido pero es importante. Siento que todos los demás siguen con sus vidas y yo no...

-Blossom, me gusta que lo intentes ¡en verdad! pero siento que toda esta búsqueda es una locura

-Si no le hubieras dado otra oportunidad a tu ex novio no estarías planeando una boda - le recordó ella y miyako suspiro resignada. Debía admitir que eso era cierto - Ademas me voy a broncear - exclamo guiñando un ojo y haciendo un gesto de amor y paz.

.

.

 **Continuara...**

 _Si les gusto dejen review_

 **ali-chan1234:** Si, tienes razón, brick es hermoso :) Saludos gracias por leer mi historia!

 **Hinata12Hyuga:** Jaja MUY bueno, te lo aseguro. Gracias, espero que este capitulo te guste tambien :) Saludos!

 **antonia-la-loka:** Jajaj gracias, me encanta que te guste. Y dile a tu hermana que tengo echo la mitad del capitulo siguiente de amigos ideales y que me falta un poquito para terminarlo pero que estoy casi segura que antes subiré algún especial de navidad :) besos!


	4. Un intento mas

**Espero les guste el capitulo de esta parodia, perdón por la espera.**

Blossom tomo el primer vuelo a Miami y rápidamente saco turno para el ginecólogo. En cuanto llego a la clínica y paso al consultorio, mientras esperaba a su querido ex, se desvistió y se puso una bata encima. Se recostó sobre la camilla, y justo a tiempo entro el pelirrojo. Blossom se acomodo el flequillo rápidamente y se giro a verlo.

-¿Yano? - dijo con fingida sorpresa, y una sonrisa. El se giro y la miro confuso - Oh por dios, eres tu.

-Eh..., hola - exclamo sin reconocerla realmente, por lo que fue a lavarse las manos al fregadero despreocupadamente y a continuación a ponerse los guantes. Blossom no lo podía creer.

-Soy blossom - le explico mirándolo atentamente - Blossom akatsutsumi.

-Ah, si! - exclamo el sonriente y ella creyó que por fin la había reconocido -... del spinning ¿verdad?

Blossom casi se cae para atrás.

-No...

-Perdón, ¿de la fiesta de Grimm?

-Fuimos a la escuela juntos - Aclaro mirándolo incrédula, pero el siguió mirándola igual de confuso. _¿Como es que ni siquiera me recuerda?_ pensó - Salimos...

\- Oh - soltó sonriendo un poco incomodo - Que sorpresa. Bueno, fue hace mucho tiempo. - Blossom se desanimo, ni siquiera la recordaba - Y ahora veamos como va todo ahí. Recuéstate - pidió y le separo las piernas.

Ella se dejo caer en la camilla rendida por la patética situación que sucedió hace segundos, mientras que el pelirrojo metía su cabeza entre sus piernas con una lámpara alumbrando su sexo. Pero de pronto el levanto su cabeza y la miro con una amplia sonrisa, una verdadera esta vez.

-¡Blossom, claro! ¿Como estas nena? ¡Ha pasado tiempo!

Ella se levanto de golpe y lo miro perturbada.

* * *

-¡Reconoció mi vagina! - soltó blossom totalmente indignada mientras subía la escalera caracol. Y como siempre, brick la miraba venir desde arriba - "Veamos que pasa ahí abajo" - imito su voz y luego puso cara de asco - debo reconocer que me puso un poco nerviosa.

-Pues me encantaría echarte un vistazo - reconoció el con un caramelo de fresa en la boca - Por cierto, el bronceado te queda bien.

-Aaaahh, gaste mucho dinero yendo a Miami - rezongo- y borra a Yano de la lista. No. ¿Sabes que? Borra toda la lista ¿En realidad que estoy haciendo? - musito fastidiada - Sin empleo, gastando cada centavo, rastreando a esos IDIOTAS con los que termine una vez - lo miro desanimada y siguió de largo para entrar a su departamento - No lo se, quizás deba olvidar todo esto.

-Pues que lastima, porque encontré a Mitch michelson - comento brick mirándola atentamente.

Ella freno sus pasos sin voltearse.

\- ...Te escucho.

-Esta en Washington, como dijiste. Es el asistente del senador.

De repente el optimismo volvió a resurgir en blossom y se giro a verlo. Luego desvió la mirada y puso una mano en su mentón, pensativa.

-¿Que usaría la esposa de un político? -Murmuro para si misma. Luego abrió los ojos y miro a brick emocionada - ¡Ah, aun tengo crédito en Amsem!

* * *

 **En la calle**

Blossom ya había comprado la ropa que usaría para ir a ver a Mitch, y mientras volvía para su casa recibió una llamada de su hermana.

-¿Hola?

-Hola. Estoy cerca de tu casa y debo ir al baño - informo miyako.

-Bien, esta abierto. Llegare en diez minutos.

* * *

\- ¡Hola! - saludo blossom entrando a su casa. Y cuando cerro la puerta, en el sofá, se encontró a brick desnudo tocando la guitarra despreocupadamente y a su lado miyako, mirando hacia otro lado muy incomoda - Ay dios, dime que no estas desnudo junto a mi hermana...

El levanto la guitarra y enseño sus boxers negros. Miyako sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Gracias a dios no le gusta tocar sin ropa interior. Odia sentir la guitarra fría en el pene.

-Asíque..., ya se conocieron - dijo blossom tratando de desviar el tema. Era obvio que miyako la regañaría luego - Oye miya, ¿recuerdas a Mitch michelson? Brick lo localizo en Washington - comento y metió la mano en su bolsa de compra - Asíque voy a ir mañana... ¡y usare esto! - exclamo sacando un traje formal de secretaria con mucho entusiasmo. Los dos la miraron en silencio, con el ceño fruncido - Estoy tan emocionada.

-¿Porque usaras un traje tan feo? - pregunto brick confuso.

-¿No tienes una entrevista mañana?

-Esa es la belleza del traje ¿si? Funciona para todo. Una entrevista súper aburrida y un encuentro accidentalmente a propósito con mi futuro esposo - explico la pelirroja guardándolo en su armario.

-Oye, ¿Has intentado vender las figuras de acción que haces? - sugirió brick.

-No. Ella necesita conseguir un empleo real - le corto la rubia.

-Oh, si, eso solo es un hobbie... - murmuro blossom.

-Yo creo que son geniales. Inténtalo, no todos pueden hacerlo - la miro con una gran sonrisa. Ella se giro y lo miro igual.

-Ow, gracias - dijo contenta. Luego volteo y empezó a hacerse un café.

-Eh, disculpa - miyako le pincho el hombro a brick para dejara de ver a su hermana fijamente y la mirara a ella - ¿te importaría darnos a mi y a blossom un poco de privacidad?

Brick volvió a mirar a blossom con curiosidad.

-Quiere hacer popo - explico ella, y el volteo a ver a la rubia que se había puesto como un tomate.

-¡Blossom, yo...! - paro abruptamente, miro al chico, y negó con la cabeza - No es cierto.

-Oye, ¿tu amiguita no se ha ido aun? - pregunto blossom extrañada mientras se servia café. Miyako abrió los ojos y miro a brick incrédula.

-¿Tu estas...? - miro a su hermana - ¿Se esta escondiendo aquí porque hay una mujer en su departamento?

-Así es - contesto brick con gracia de verla tan indignada.

-Olvídenlo, ¿saben que? me voy a la panadería de Anthony. Disculpen - dijo ella parándose y yéndose hacia la puerta, no sin darle una mirada envenenada a brick que solo ensancho la sonrisa ante esto.

-¿Me puedes traer unas donas también? - pregunto pero miyako había cerrado la puerta con fuerza. El rió levemente- Tu hermana no tiene sentido del humor.

-Gracias por eso. Ahora me regañara a mi cuando nos volvamos a ver - bufo blossom y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina con su taza de café - Por cierto, ¿no quieres que finja ser una de tus ex psicópatas y asuste a la mujer que esta en tu departamento para que se vaya y puedas volver a TU departamento?

-No. Estoy muy cómodo aquí. Además la mujer que esta en mi departamento es mi mama. Dudo que puedas sacarla, es tan cabezota como yo cuando quiere algo.

Blossom lo miro con sorpresa.

-¿Tu mama?

-Si. Quiere que tengamos uno de esos momentos de madre hijo - explico algo reticente a la idea. Blossom frunció el ceño.

-Que cruel ¿y por eso te escondes de ella? La pobre te debe querer ver mas seguido y tú vas y te escondes una única vez que quiere pasar tiempo con su hijo - reprocho.

-Ocho.

-¿Que?

-Cada semana tenemos ocho salidas de madre hijo - bufo el pasándose la mano por el pelo - Yo también necesito mi espacio, ya no soy un niño. Incluso me ha espantado chicas, es extremadamente celosa. Pero ella no lo entiende y me viene a buscar cada vez que puede a mi departamento e interrumpe mis citas.

-Salidas de madre-hijo eh... -murmuro ella pensando en brick y su mama en forma chibi y graciosa. Brick con su típica sonrisa seductora en la cara yendo a coquetear con una chica facilona haciendo que su madre aparezca de repente y empiece a perseguir a la chica con un bate béisbol gritándole que va a arrancarle su extensiones rubias. -Si. En definitiva creo que es adorable.

Brick le frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no lo es.

-¿La odias? - pregunto con curiosidad y el desvió la mirada.

-Por supuesto que no, es mi madre. Solo dije que es una pesada, no que no la quisiera. - contesto algo apenado.

Blossom sonrió, le parecía lindo que brick le tuviera tanto cariño a su mama.

-Eres realmente lindo, brick.

Brick volteo a verla algo sorprendido, y abrió la boca para decir algo pero blossom se paro de repente de la mesa como un resorte  
-¡Oh dios, tengo que buscar unos zapatos que combinen con mi traje, lo olvide!

Entonces salio corriendo hacia su armario y empezó a revisar todo desesperadamente. Mientras que brick suspiraba y se recostaba en el sofá con disgusto. _Si que es una mujer cruel,_ pensó viéndola correr de allá para acá sin prestarle atención.

* * *

Cuando blossom viajo a Washington, brick aprovecho y se metió a su departamento para tomarse un relajante baño caliente. Y cuando ya estuvo metido en la tina, llamo a la pelirroja.

-Hola bloss, hable con el asistente de Michelson. Dijo que Mitch estará investigando unas cosas en la biblioteca durante todo el día - informo por el teléfono mientras disfrutaba su baño de espuma y escuchaba música de su mp3.  
Ella por otra parte estaba caminando por las calles de Washington, de camino a la biblioteca con su respectivo trajecito de secretaria.

-Ay, espera, espera - interrumpió blossom deteniendo su paso con una mueca de dolor y con el celular en su oreja - Se me durmió la pierna en el tren. Y duele un poco...Ay...ay...

-Pues golpéatela.

-¿En serio? - pregunto ingenuamente y comenzó a golpearla mientras gemía de dolor con cada golpe. Brick sonrió - ¡La estoy golpeando pero sigue igual! ay,... ¿Que? ¿Jamás se les ha dormido una pierna? - replico a la gente que pasaba caminando a su lado y la miraban extrañados. Brick tuvo que contener la risa. Pero entonces blossom escucho ruido de agua corriendo y entrecerró los ojos - ¿Que es ese sonido?

Brick cerro el grifo del agua y carraspeo con disimulo.

-Nada. - contesto tranquilamente, y miro la lista de reproducción del mp3 - Oye, no sabia que te gustara tanto el rock.

-¡Oye! Revisar mi lista de canciones es como leer mi diario - reprocho- Ahora tengo que irme. Hablamos luego - y corto la llamada. Segundos después, recibió un whatsapp. Lo abrió y era una selfie de brick extremadamente sonriente, en su tina, con su mp3 en la mano.

Blossom no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.  
-Ese es mi baño -murmuro.

 **Continuara...**

 **Gracias por sus reviews!**


	5. Cita desastrosa

**Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a** **Nicolet DL por actualizar "mi profesora de seducción", saludos**

* * *

 _"No se porque Blossom no se da cuenta que ya encontró el amor en Brick, es decir se la pasan engordando juntos " -_Hinata12Hyuga

 _Cuando leí su comentario explote xD me encanto, es tal cual jajajaj_

Eso es todo, espero les guste el capitulo.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 5**_

Blossom ingreso a la biblioteca en silencio y busco con la mirada a su futuro pretendiente, se supone que estaría ahí. Por algo se puso su trajecito. En cuanto lo vio, freno y se escondió tras un librero para espiarlo.

Mitch seguía siendo de contextura fuerte y de rostro lindo. Llevaba el cabello castaño mas corto, y vestía un elegante traje de chaqueta gris y una corbata perfectamente alineada.

Se encontraba sentado en unas de las mesas con un libro en sus manos muy concentrado. Su expresión seria y sus lentes de lectura con montura negra le daban un aire de intelectual que le sentaba muy bien.

Blossom rememoro la universidad.

 **Flash back**

Una linda universitaria pelirroja con una cola de caballo iba repartiendo folletos por el campus de su universidad junto a un chico de pelo castaño y sonrisa perfecta.

_¡Voten por bush! _grito este ultimo dándole el folleto a todo aquel que pasara a su lado.

_¡Apoyen la libertad, firmen nuestra lista! _ continuo ella.

_ _¡_ George Walker Bush! ¡Voten por la libertad!

 **Fin flash back**

Blossom sonrió. Este no era ni un pervertido sexual ni un idiota. Habia sido una relación normal, por fin un recuerdo decente con uno de sus exs.

Camino discretamente hacia el asiento vació al lado de mitch, pero a ultimo momento un viejo con un libro pesado ocupo su lugar de forma instantánea y sin percatarse de ella que se quedo parada mirándolo como tonta.

Maldijo internamente y tuvo que conformarse en ir a la siguiente mesa, a unos metros. Cuando diviso un asiento y fue hacia el, noto que un enano iba hacia el mismo lugar por lo que comenzó a correr ligero con sus tacos y se arrojo sobre la silla desesperada.

_ ¡No! ¡Es mio! _ le señalo con advertencia al hombre, casi gruñendole.

El enano, sorprendido por los modales de la joven le saco el dedo del medio y se fue a otra mesa refunfuñando.

Ella suspiro y se acomodo correctamente en la silla, pero cuando trato de espiar a Mitch, una estatua de Gabriel bloqueaba su vista.

Chasqueo la lengua.

_Oigan, disculpen _ llamo a los ancianos de su mesa que dejaron su lectura y la miraron confundidos _ Quisiera saber si podrían ayudarme a mover la mesa un poco. Hacia allá _ sonrió y señalo cerca de donde estaba mitch _ Es que me gusta mas allá...

Los viejos se miraron entre ellos, confusos.

 **Unos segundos después...**

Todos se encontraban moviendo la mesa junto a blossom lo mas silenciosos posible ya que los demás estaban en lectura.

_Un poco mas _ susurro blossom _Eso equipo, sigan así _ siguieron hasta que tuvo el angulo perfecto de la figura de mitch_ Aquí es perfecto, ahora bájenlo despacio.

Trataron de apoyar la mesa suavemente contra el piso pero la poca fuerza de los viejitos hizo que la soltaran de golpe y rebotara muy fuerte contra el piso, sobresaltando a todos. Y se le sumo que la lampara de la mesa se cayera y se hiciera pedazos contra el suelo. Para ese momento, todos en la biblioteca los estaban mirando fijo, curiosos por tanto ruido.

Pero no todo fue malo, porque logro captar la atención de mitch que se paro de su silla y la miro con sorpresa.

_Blossom Akatsutsumi _ pronuncio con una esplendida sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.

Ella le devolvió el gesto.

_¿Mitch Michelson? _ fingió sorpresa y luego volteo a ver a los viejitos de su mesa con desaprobación _ Shhh

* * *

Blossom paseaba de un lado a otro por su habitación de hotel eufórica, en bata, mientras hablaba con brick por teléfono.

_ ¡ Ay por dios, y lo mejor es que me invito a una fiesta esta noche! _ exclamo emocionada guardando la invitación en su cajón_ ¡ Le dije que me quedaría en el hotel Hamtong pero insistió en traerme al hotel seit! _ se tiro en su hermosa cama de dos plazas.

_¿Te dejo en su hotel y no subió a tener sexo contigo por el gusto de reencontrarte? _ comento brick del otro lado de la linea mientras cocinaba un pollo_ ¿Que hiciste para enfriarlo?

_Nada. Es un caballero _ le explico jugueteando con uno de sus mechones.

_Usaste el traje feo ¿no?

_Ese traje es muy sexy. _ contradijo _ Es estilo katherine hepburn.

_De acuerdo cariño, aclaremos algo ahora; katherine hepburn no era sexy. Audrey hepburn era sexy. Katherine heppburn parecía hombre.

Blossom rió y estaba por contradecirlo otra vez cuando oyó que tocaron la puerta, por lo que se paro y fue a ver quien era.

_Bueno, Mitch es un excelente chico_ siguió antes de abrir la puerta_ Ademas tu no reconocerías a un caballero aunque se parara detrás de ti y te tocara las bolas... _ dijo y callo de repente al darse cuenta que el caballero que estaba ahí parado había escuchado eso ultimo y la miraba incomodo_ Hola_ El hombre le entrego un paquete, saludo cortesmente y se fue rápido _ Eh...gracias!

Cerro la puerta y llevo la caja de regalo a su cama.

_¡OH dios, tengo un obsequio!_ chillo emocionada.

Brick dejo de rellenar el pollo y puso mas atención a lo que decía la chica, con el rostro serio.

_¡Acaba de enviarme el vestido mas hermoso que haya visto! _ soltó un gritito ahogado_ Me siento como cenicienta

_Cuidado, si no vuelves a media noche se convertirá en calabaza _ informo brick y corto la llamada.

Blossom se extraño que le cortara de esa manera tan fría, pero estaba tan contenta que solo se dedico a dar saltitos y abrazar su nuevo vestido rojo super sexy de seda brillante.

* * *

Mitch vestía un elegante traje negro y el cabello algo alborotado que lo hacia lucir atractivo.

Mientras esperaba a su acompañante tomaba una copa de champan hasta que sus ojos captaron a cierta hermosa pelirroja con un vestido super ceñido de color rojo. El dejo la copa en la mesa algo sorprendido y se le acerco sonriente.

_Wow _ soltó el admirándola _ No puedo creerlo, te ves...increíble

Ciertamente blossom se veía fantástica, pero había cierto problemita con las medidas del vestido...

_Si pero...¿no crees que es algo...? hum, nose...¿pequeño? _ sugirió con falsa sonrisa, sin poder respirar bien.

"Y _a entiendo como se sintió Elizabeth en aquella escena de piratas del caribe"_ , pensó.

Sin mencionar que sus pechos sobresalían MUCHO por lo apretado del vestido, parecía que las pobrecitas fueran a explotar en cualquier momento. Podía notar la mirada de la mayoría de los hombres en sus nenas.

_Lo lamento, fue difícil descifrar las medidas que estaban debajo del traje _ se disculpo Mitch. Blossom le sonrió dándole a entender que no importaba _ Bien, ¿lista? _ le ofreció su brazo el cual ella tomo y caminaron hacia el centro del lugar.

Pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono de blossom, y ella soltó a su acompañante con una disculpa para sacar el aparato de su cartera. Cuando lo abrió vio que era una llamada de _"rey pervertido_ "

Sonrió.

Se moría de ganas por contarle a brick que por primera vez todo estaba saliendo bien y que estaba en uno de los salones mas lindos que había visto, había mucha comida. Se imagino lo celoso que se pondría cuando le dijera que comería chuletas de cerdo, pues eran sus favoritas y siempre iba a su casa a pedirle que les cocinara algunas, pero ella siempre se negaba diciéndole que no era su sirvienta asique el terminaba por cocinarle. Lo que era muy gracioso porque a el siempre se les quemaba y terminaban pidiendo comida delivery.

Pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció de a poco.

Ahora estaba con mitch, en una fiesta que el la invito y no seria cortés ponerse a hablar por teléfono con un amigo justo ahora. Asique se disculpo mentalmente con el pelirrojo y oprimió el botón rojo con una extraña sensación en su pecho.

* * *

 **"** Princesa enamoradiza **" el numero que ha solicitado no puede contestar su llamada en este momento, deje un mensaje después del to-...**

Brick suspiro y corto la llamada, guardándolo en el bolsillo.

_Supongo que ya estará en la fiesta con ese tipo _ murmuro observando la ciudad desde la terraza de su edificio. Luego paso una mano por su pelo casi alborotandolo, y volvió a sacar el celular de su bolsillo para volver a llamarla, pero se contuvo. Suspiro por segunda vez, y solo se limito a dejarle un mensaje de texto para que lo llamara cuando terminara la fiesta.

* * *

Mitch llevo a blossom a una esquina para poder hablar a solas de lo que paso hace unos minutos en el salón principal.

_ No puedo creer que el senador y su esposa hablaran con nosotros... ¡casi 15 minutos! _ exclamo mitch tomando sus manos emocionado.

_¡Lo se! _ sonrió ella. No le interesaba mucho el tema de ser sociable con gente importante, pero al verlo tan feliz no podía evitar contagiarse.

_Ni siquiera sabia mi nombre hasta hoy, ¿y ahora quiere oír mis ideas sobre las reformas del tabaco? Es increíble _ dijo sin poder creérselo.

_ Y ella quiere que almorcemos en un lugar informal _ le recordó.

Mitch sonrió y la miro fijamente unos segundos, con admiración.

_Tu y yo hacemos un gran equipo _ su voz se profundizo_Contigo a mi lado, este lugar sera mio.

Blossom le devolvió la mirada extasiada. Quizás esta vez todo saldría bien, quizás el si era el indicado. Hasta ahora la noche había sido de ensueño.

_Seria totalmente nuestro_ murmuro.

Mitch la miro serio.

_Yo hablo enserio, bloss _ la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un lugar mas privado, extrañándola_ Mira, tengo los ojos puestos en el senado y en la presidencia, si lo que paso hoy es una señal, creo que obtendríamos el triunfo sin duda.

Blossom no entendía a que se refería pero nada podría arruinarle la noche.

_¡Hay que hacerlo!

_¿Quieres hacerlo? _ la miro satisfecho.

_¡Si! _ sonrió ampliamente y rió junto a el. Parecía que había aceptado su propuesta pero lo miro curiosa_ ¿Y, hum, que se supone que vamos a hacer?

Mitch se rió como si le hubiera dicho una broma.

_¡Pues nos casaremos, claro!

Y pum, la bomba cayo.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

No podían casarse todavía, ¡apenas se habían reencontrado hace unas horas!

_Wow _ musito sin poder decir otra cosa.

_¡Si!

Ella lo miro. El era lindo, dulce, inteligente, vestía bien y podría llegar a ser presidente. Le gustaba. Pero no podían ir tan rápido.

_Bueno, creo que tal vez deberíamos besarnos primero y ver como funciona todo...

_¿Besarnos? _ arrugo la nariz, confuso_ No, olvídalo. Claro que no. ¿Por que lo haríamos? Solo quiero que seas mi pantalla_ Blossom lo miro desorientada y confundida por sus palabras, por lo que mitch tuvo la necesidad de explicarle_ Soy gay, bloss.

Blossom abrió mas los ojos si era posible. Esa declaración no llegaba a su cerebros. No podía procesarlo.

_...¿Que?

Sentía que todo se derrumbaba.

_Gay _ repitió divertido_Soy super gay. Osea... _con sus manos fingió lo que seria un miembro y lo acerco a varias partes de su cuerpo_ uno por abajo, otro por acá, acá. Muy gay_ rió y la miro extrañado_ Creí que tu lo sabias.

Blossom se sentía devastada. Habia sido tan estúpida...

Sabia que no tendría que haberse ilusionado tanto con el.

\- Norteamérica esta listo para un nuevo presidente, pero no para uno gay ¿no te parece? Y nosotros tenemos mucha historia, bloss_ sonrió y tomo sus manos con gentileza_Porque no hubiera sabido que soy gay si no hubiera salido contigo.

Blossom jamas se había sentido tan humillada y con el autoestima tan baja como en ese momento.

Incluso le entraron ganas de irse corriendo como una niña.

Se sentía increíblemente triste. Y no por mitch, sino por lo patética que era. ¿Porque se había decidido de ir en busca de sus exs en primer lugar? parecía una desesperada.

_¿Y que me dices? _ dijo Mitch mirándola atento.

Blossom hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero con un gesto triste y retiro sus manos lentamente.

_¿Puedo responderte luego?

* * *

Brick estaba recostado en la cama de blossom mirando el techo sin saber que hacer. Penso en revisar su ropa interior como otras veces, después de todo ella se canso de regañarle a la cuarta vez que lo atrapo de infraganti en su cuarto asique en ocasiones ella estaba presente cuando el ojeaba sus cosas. Incluso le regalaba lencería sexy, pero ella nunca aceptaba.

Sonrió al recordar lo roja que se puso cuando le regalo una tanga que colgaba literalmente de tres hilos, pero el sonido de su celular llamo su atención y lo tomo.

 _"Lo siento te llamare mañana, estoy realmente deprimida. La cita fue un desastre. Besos"_

* * *

Blossom ingreso a su edificio con el mismo vestido apretado y con los pies adoloridos por los tacos. Comenzó a subir las escaleras caracol lentamente y levanto la mirada.

Nadie.

No entendió porque se sintió tan triste al ver que el pelirrojo no estaba ahí para verla llegar como otras veces, después de todo eran las 2 am. Suspiro y negó con la cabeza, confusa. Una vez llego a su puerta, saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta sin ánimos.

_¡No, no, no! No te muevas, quédate ahi _ grito brick en alguna parte de su departamento a oscuras.

Blossom cerro la puerta y encendió la luz de la entrada con expresión cansina.

_¿Que estas haciendo aquí? No estoy tan deprimida como para dormir contigo _ le insinuó con intensiones de que no intentara nada.

_Cierra los ojos _ ordeno el con tono emocionado desde la sala, a oscuras.

_Eso no ayudara..._ murmuro haciendo caso.

_Y...¡ábrelos! - dijo y ella obedeció.

Ella borro su expresión de tristeza y la reemplazo por una de sorpresa.

Todas sus figuras de acción estaban en distintos altares donde las luces los enfocaban, dándoles cierto aire de grandeza. Era increíble.

Ademas, cada figura llegaba un pequeñito cartel con una letra. Era un mensaje.

 _No estés triste pelirrojita, ese tipo no podría reconocer a una buena chica ni aunque la tuviera enfrente. Y literalmente así fue. Por cierto el cableado tiene problemas, cada vez que se enciende el foco de tu baño explota pero creo que vale la pena ¿no? Con cariño brick, alias Dios imponentemente sexy. PD: Te compre nueva lencería sexy, esta en tu cajón. Son rojas como a mi me gustan._

-¿Que opinas? _ la miro con una sonrisa satisfecha_ Tus figuras de acción resaltan los detalles bajo esa luz ¿verdad? Tendría que dedicarme a la decoración a que si.

_No puedo creerlo _ susurro con una mano en la boca, ahogando un grito mientras se acercaba a ver su obra.

Penso cuanto tiempo habría estado escribiendo 1 letra por cada cartelito, y lo genial que se veían ahora sus preciosas figuras.  
Estaba conmovida.

_¿Tu hiciste esto por mi?

_Si bueno, supuse que estarías muy deprimida como para no querer oír mi maravillosa voz por teléfono.

Blossom volteo a verlo con ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa preciosa que podría haber iluminado la habitación mas oscura. No podía creer que había hecho algo tan dulce.

En ese momento, brick al verla así, se dio cuenta de algo que había estado ignorando.

Algo importante.

Algo que ya no podía revertir. Y lo sabia.

_Gracias brick_ dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos y colgándose a su cuello mientras lo abrazaba _Me encanto, de verdad.

Brick le devolvió el abrazo, satisfecho. Parece que la había animado un poco.  
Entonces sonrió y la mano que posaba en la cintura de la pelirroja fue bajando poco a poco.

-Muchas gracias, brick, en verdad agradezco tu...-su ceja tirito con enojo y el chico solo sonreía maliciosamente. Estaba acariciando y apretando su trasero-Eres un pervertido_ puso los ojos en blanco y lo solto mientras el reía. Ella volteo y camino hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer_ Vaya forma de arruinar el momento brick

_Lo siento, tenia que hacerlo_ se escuso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la observo buscar algo en la heladera, por lo que se acerco y la tomo de los hombros _ Espera, espera, tu sientante aquí _ la llevo al sofá y ella lo miro confusa.

_Oye ¿que...?

_Sabia que estarías hambrienta después de tener una cita mala asique estoy preparado_ se acerco al horno y saco unos brownies recién hechos.

Blossom lo miro sorprendida.

_¿Hiciste brownies?

_Y compre cerveza_ añadió sacando unas botellas de la heladera enseñándoselas _¿No soy increíble? Si, lo soy.

_No puedo creerlo, pero si, esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. Ahora dame una cerveza y un pedazo de esa delicia, por favor_ pidió.

Brick se los alcanzo y se sentó a su lado dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.  
_Y dime ¿que salio mal con Mitch michelson?

Blossom probo el brownie y se sorprendió de lo delicioso que estaba. Estaba convencida de que lo habría quemado pero estaba perfecto.

_Bueno, era gay _ contesto desganada.

Brick se atraganto con su brownie y lanzo una fuerte carcajada. Ella lo miro mal.

_No es gracioso

_Claro que lo es haha, me estas diciendo que saliste con un chico que resulto ser gay_ negó con la cabeza divertido_Pero bueno, debí imaginármelo.

Blossom lo miro confusa.  
_¿Porque lo dices?

_Porque ningún hombre podría rechazar a una mujer que lleva puesto un vestido que da tan buen panorama de sus pechos_ contesto despreocupado dándole una mordida a su brownie.

Blossom rió. Esa respuesta era taaan brick.

_Si_ sonrió con gracia_, he notado que has estado viendo mis pechos desde que entre. Pero agradezco el gesto de querer disimularlo.

Brick asintió y la miro de reojo.

_¿Entonces ya puedo dejar de hacerlo? Creo que ya tenemos la confianza suficiente.

_Hum, bien. Pero no hagas comentarios al respecto_ advirtió dando otra mordida a esa delicia.

_Entendido_ dejo ver sus ojos y rápidamente bajo la mirada fija a sus pechos sin ninguna vergüenza_ Dios, tengo que decirlo.. eres posiblemente la mejor amiga que he tenido_ murmuro.

_Soy la única amiga que has tenido_ le corrigió con una media sonrisa_ A todas las demás te las cojiste y eso no cuenta.

_Cierto _sonrió_oye, solo para saber ¿eres copa c o d?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

_Dije nada de comentarios, pervertido_ blossom ya se había comido sus dos pedazos de brownie por lo que iba a agarrar otro pero noto que se sentía muy extraña. De pronto las cosas se movían y miro su mano fijamente, podía jurar que le palpitaba._ ¿Que sucede? Me siento extraña...

_Ah, debe ser por el brownie. Los hice con marihuana para que te relajaras un poco_ explico brick dando un mordisco a su brownie despreocupadamente, sin dejar de ver sus pechos.

Blossom, por otra parte, se giro a verlo con los ojos como platos.

_¿Que?, ¿Dijiste marihuana? _ lo miro consternada_ ¿Estas loco?

_¿Porque? Solo lo haremos esta vez, no es nada grave. Y por lo que recuerdo, el efecto solo sera por un par de horas. Tranquila preciosa.

_Si llego a vomitar o a desmayarme, te mato.

_Te aseguro que no pasara nada _ le acerco dos brownies de la bandeja que parecían mas grandes que las demás porciones _ Prueba uno de estos, le puse doble ración. Es uno para cada uno.

Blossom dudo unos segundos pero luego recordó su cita de esa noche y mando todo al demonio.

_De acuerdo. Solo esta vez _ lo tomo y ambos comenzaron a comer.

Luego de un par de minutos ninguno podía parar de reír...

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 _Si les gusto dejen review_

 **ali-chan1234:** Jajaj si, la película me encanta a mi

 **antonia-la-loka:** Jajaja estoy trabajando en lo de amigos ideales, pero me tildo mucho perdón. Espero te guste este cap, saludos.

 **Mila** : Gracias! me alegro que una de mis historias haya sido la primera que leías en fanfiction :)

 **Neith15_** :Aw gracias, espero te guste el cap

 **Nicolet DL** _Este capitulo te lo dedico a ti :)

 **Melanie Orozco**

 **muajajajajajajaj**


	6. Despechada y con brick, ugh

**Espero les guste el capitulo, perdón por la espera.**

* * *

 **"Y** **a quisiera que un pervertido así me consintiera** " otra frase de Hinata12Hyugaense que me gusto y pense lo mismo xD

* * *

Luego de la sesión de risas sin sentido con brick, llego la etapa de no entender nada de su alrededor.

Debía de parecer una idiota mirando fijamente ese punto en la alfombra, pero blossom no tenia fuerzas para despegar la cabeza del piso.

_Tengo..._escucho la voz de brick llegar a sus oídos, pero no pudo determinar donde estaba, ¿estaba siquiera? Quizás era su subconsciente que comenzaba a sonar como la voz de un hombre. Si, sin duda tenia que ser eso_ Tengo...sangre en mis manos.

Asique su subconsciente había matado a alguien. Bien. Mejor el y no ella. Lo acusaría ante la primera oportunidad.

_¿De...que?_tuvo que rotarse hacia la derecha y ese movimiento puso el cielo en el piso, ¿o el piso en el cielo?

_No lo se...es una forma de...de decir

_¿De_De decir que? _ tartamudeo ella en el mismo tono.

_¿Porque...? ¿Porque me haces tantas preguntas? ¡¿De que me acusas?! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

Entonces una neurona choco contra otra neurona y se produjo lo que se conoce como pensamiento.  
Ahh~...estaba hablando con brick.

_Estas drogado, y cuando estas drogado dices idioteces...cuando no lo estas también, pero mas cuando lo estas que cuando no lo estas_ blossom tuvo la magnifica idea de ponerse de pie, ¡oh no! Los chinos se caerían con esa sacudida_ ¡Sujetense, voy por ustedes!

_¿Vas a ir por quien?_ brick la observo con ojos vidriosos_¡¿Vas a ir por quien?!

_¡Por los chinos!

El asintió solemnemente e hizo amago de ponerse de pie, pero tras pestañar con fuerza se dejo caer en el sofá nuevamente.

_Vayamos por ellos, los jueves tienen las chuletas de cerdo a mitad de precio_ alzo al puño al aire.

Blossom asintió. Ese local la había salvado mas de una vez.

_Bien, necesito un poco mas de ese brownie antes de salir...

_Se acabo.

_¡Pues vayamos por mas!_exclamo acongojada_ ¿Que acaso esto no era para olvidar? Yo todavía recuerdo..._ su voz comenzó a temblar con el inconfundible tono de las lagrimas_ Me dijo que gracias a mi se dio cuenta que era gay...

_¡Shh! ¡Silencio, silencio!_ brick se abalanzo sobre ella para cubrirle la boca_ Lo harás llorar...

_¿A quien? _ susurro moviendo su mano.

_Al señor.

_¿Dios?

_No, al señor del piso de enfrente... nos ha estado observando desde hace vario rato _ llevo la vista hacia la ventana_ , comienza a ponerme nervioso.

Blossom también miro a la ventana y efectivamente dos pares de ojos los miraban fijamente. Pero rápidamente el hombre cerro las cortinas al ser descubierto.

_¿Crees que nos quiera secuestrar? _ brick volteo a verla alerta.

_ Tal vez para meternos en la trata de blancos o algo. Oí que esta de moda..._ susurro alarmada.

_Pero...¿No secuestraban vírgenes?_ inquirió completamente serio.

_No lo se...quizás...quizás debe hacerme monja_ reflexiono ella

_¡Para eso deberías ser virgen!

Blossom bufo por oír aquella idiotez

_¿Quien lo dice?

_Am...todo el mundo lo sabe.

_¡Es ridículo! ¡Verificarlo con alguien!

_¿Con quien?

_El papa debe saber..._ sugirió.

Ambos se miraron seriamente, para luego romper en fuertes carcajadas sin sentido ni propósito. Era lindo estar así de felices sin ningún problema. Pero luego volvieron a ponerse serios.

Brick dio un brinco en su lugar y camino hacia el ordenador de blossom, comenzando a teclear.

_Listo, ya esta_ comento serio.

_Léelo_ pidió ella.

_" _ **Querido papa...**_ "

_¿No crees que ese..."querido" suena mal?

Brick se volvió para mirarla sobre el hombro, con gesto claramente indignado.

_Es el papa, bloss, el es querido por todos_ blossom asintió resignada_ " _ **Querido señor papa, mi amiga y yo queremos saber...en raelidadad precisamos saber con urgencia,...¿las monajas tienen que ser virgenenes? Graciasss por su acionten...Su fiel ateo, brick**_ "

Blossom asintió con gesto solemne.

_Perfecto. Es imposible que no responda... ..le dijiste que era querido

_Exacto.

* * *

Ambos se habían quedado dormidos en el sofa, pero blossom comenzó a despertar. Estaba apoyada sobre el hombro del pelirrojo asique se levanto lentamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Miro la hora y eran casi las 7 am.

Rememoro un poco las cosas y quería matar a su amigo por hacer esos brownies. Trato de despertarlo pero ni zamarreándolo pudo hacerlo. Se levanto y tomo una botella de agua.

Se acerco sigilosamente y vació toda el agua en su cabeza.

_¡La madre que te pario! _ protesto brick a gritos medio dormido y con la cabeza empapada_ ¡Es que no puedes despertarme con besos como las demás novias o que!

_No somos novios, brick _ contesto ella despreocupada mientras el agitaba la cabeza como si fuera un perro.

_Si que lo somos, anoche me dijiste que me querías y me rogaste ser mi novia_ Aseguro brick con satisfacción_ Ya te dije que tarde o temprano sucumbirías a mis encantos, mujer.

_Si _ murmuro sarcásticamente_ , bajo el efecto de la depresión, drogas y alcohol.

_¡Hablo enserio!_ insistió brick y blossom puso los ojos en blanco para no mirar los abdominales del pelirrojo ya que no estaba usando una camisa_ Bueno puede que no estabas en tus mejores sentidos pero esta claro que me quieres, ¡deja de hacerte la difícil y rechazarme!

_¡Deja de gritar!_ pidió tapándose los oídos. Sus gritos eran como un millón de agujas en su sien.

_¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Te duele la cabeza?! _ pregunto brick a gritos, ella le lanzo una mirada asesina y el sonrió_ ¡Pues te jodes! ¡Tienes bien merecido ese dolor de cabeza por terminar conmigo a solo unas horas de noviazgo, y también por lo que me hiciste pasar anoche!

_¿Anoche?

_Retaste a un cuervo a que podrías volar mas rápido que el y casi saltas por la terraza agitando los brazos como una lunática_ explico_ Incluso un vecino llamo a la policía, ¡casi nos detienen!

_Demonios..._ mascullo sin levantar la cabeza; le dolía demasiado como para discutir con el. Solo camino hasta su cama y se sentó en la punta. Luego tomo una aspirina dentro de su cajón y la tomo para que calmara su dolor.

_¡Y cuando te deje sola un minuto te habías ido a mi departamento y empezaste a revolear mi ropa por la ventana! Estuve media hora para bajar y subir con toda mi ropa_ se quejo brick.

_Agh, lo siento _ murmuro apenada, pero luego recordó algo y lo miro indignada_ ¿Porque debería disculparme? ¡Tu fuiste el que me dio marihuana sin mi consentimiento en primer lugar!

_Espera cariño _ la detuvo con la mano en alto_ Yo te hice sentir mejor y reír mucho luego de tu "fabulosa" cita, ¿y me culpas por eso?

Blossom bufo, era verdad. Habia llegado a su casa muy deprimida pero con todo este contratiempo ya se había olvidado de ello.  
_Si...tienes razón.

_Oye, oye ¿ sabias que eres una borracha cariñosa?_ curioseo brick mirándola de reojo.

Claro que lo sabia. Buttercup siempre se reía de ella por estar abrazando todo el mundo cuando se pasaba de copas.

_¡Ay no!

_¡Ay si! Te pasaste toda la noche abrazándome _ fanfarroneo brick; blossom puso los ojos en blanco y hundió la cabeza en sus rodillas, que vergüenza... _ Y también me dijiste que te gustaban mis abdominales y que debería hacerme algún tatuaje.

Blossom levanto la cabeza rápido, lo que fue un error para alguien con resaca.

_¡¿Que?!_ grito ignorando su dolor de cabeza. Brick asintió con felicidad y paso una mano por torso.

_Siempre pensé que eran malos para la piel, pero como a mi novia le gustan pues me haré uno cerca del ombligo, ¿que te parece "mi amor"?_ pregunto brick yendo a sentarse a su lado en la cama.

_Haz lo que quieras_ bufo y se metió dentro de la cama. Brick also una ceja y ella le pego a un costado_ ¡ Y no somos novios!

_Por ahora_ recordó el pelirrojo ganándose una media sonrisa de blossom. De verdad que nunca iba a rendirse, ¿tanto así quería que durmiera con el?

_Deberías irte a tu casa_ murmuro blossom tocándose la sien con dolor_ Mi cabeza esta por explotar, necesito recostarme_ dijo apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y tapándose con la sabana hasta la nariz.

Brick levanto la mano y la poso sobre su cabeza, acariciándola con suavidad.

Blossom cerro los ojos como un gatito y disfruto la caricia. Su mano era grande y cálida

_No dejes de hacer eso.. ._ pidió en un susurro, sintiendo como se adormilaba.

Brick sonrió calidamente y se recostó a su lado sin dejar de acariciarla..

_No lo haré.

Minutos después blossom estaba profundamente dormida y brick retiro su mano lentamente para no despertarla. La miro un par de segundos y rió cuando arrugo la nariz, siempre lo hacia entre sueños

Se paro de la cama y camino hacia la cocina con una mueca.  
_Agh, a mi también se me parte la cabeza_ murmuro_ Sera mejor que haga un café antes de recostarme.

* * *

Blossom comenzó a abrir los ojos de a poco, la luz de afuera de la ventana la termino despertando del todo y se froto los ojos.

Sonrió mentalmente, ya no le dolía la cabeza tanto como antes. La pastilla había funcionado.

Pero entonces sintió un extraño peso en su espalda.

Noto que algo rodeaba su cintura, asique volteo el rostro y se encontró con brick dormido. Sin camisa...

Al parecer se había acostado a su lado y la tenia abrazada por la cintura.

Blossom ya había despertado varias veces con brick en su cama pero era la primera vez que estaban tan pegados.

Se sonrojo al ver lo pequeña que era a su lo mismo cuando se tomaban de las manos.

Intento hacer un experimento. Tomo su mano y disfruto como siempre la diferencia de tamaño de estas. La suya era pequeña y delicada, mientras que la de brick era grande y reconfortarle pudiendo cubrir totalmente la de ella.  
Entonces los dedos de brick se cerraron en los suyos sobresaltándola.

_¿Poniéndote cariñosa en la mañana?_ susurro en su cuello.

_Perdón, no quería despertarte_ dijo tratando de retirar su mano pero el no la dejo.

_Descuida, si estas cachonda puedes despertarme siempre que quieras.

Blossom frunció el ceño avergonzada.  
_¿Quien es el cachondo aquí? ¡Y ya suéltame! Te dije que no te metas en mi cama_ en ese momento trato de alejarlo y es cuando lo sintió. Abrió los ojos como platos.

Se salio de la cama de un tirón y grito.  
Brick levanto la vista a su amiga que lo miraba desconcertada.

-¡Estas desnudo!-repitió señalándolo de mala manera.

-No estoy desnudo, estoy...-brick miro debajo de las sabanas y volvió a verla- ok, estoy desnudo-reconoció y la miro.

-¡¿Que demonios brick! ¿porque estas desnudo?

-No lo se- se froto las sienes- es difícil pensar cuando mi cabeza esta palpitando así. Demonios, creí que el café y la siesta ayudarían...

-Y tu estabas a mi lado...y esa cosa me pincho ¡oh dios mio! ¡Me pincho!-arrugo la nariz con disgusto-Me siento tan violada.

-Bloss, estas exagerando.

-No puedo creer esto- negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, supongo que me dio calor mientras dormía e inconscientemente me desvestí. Tiendo a hacer eso mucho.

Blossom sostuvo su frente dando vueltas por la habitación. Brick y ella habían dormido juntos antes, pero por supuesto nada raro como esto les había pasado antes.

-Oh, vamos no es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito-explico serio y ella suspiro de frustración - ademas ya me has visto desnudo antes -intento hacer una broma. Lo miro sintiendo sus mejillas tornarse calientes. Su sonrisa desapareció -¿Demasiado pronto?

Asintió con la cabeza.  
-Solo ponte algo de ropa y vete a tu departamento- le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. Brick se levanto de la cama despreocupado, tapándose con un almohadón.

" _Tendré que quemar eso"_ \- pensó viéndolo tomar sus ropas del suelo y yéndose por la entrada.

Ya no le sorprendía ver que se fuera por los pasillos desnudo sin miedo de que alguien lo vea. Estaba acostumbrada a ver lo sinvergüenza que era su amigo.

Y no lo culpaba. Su apariencia no podía generar ninguna critica negativa. Sin embargo no dejaba de ser algo indecente.

Se tiro sobre su cama suspirando. Por supuesto que era la ultima vez que comía brownies echos por brick.

* * *

 **Al mediodia**

Miyako subía por las escaleras caracol del edificio de su hermana. Necesitaba hablar con ella urgente.

Sin embargo no esperaba que al lado de la puerta estuviera el ardiente vecino de su hermana, con carácter insoportable a su parecer. Estaba sentando en el piso.

El levanto la mirada a ella y sonrió descaradamente.

_Eh, rubia ¿que tal? _ saludo con la mano en alto sin delicadeza y miyako frunció el ceño _ Llegaste en buen momento.

_Me llamo miyako, no rubia. ¿Y porque estas en la puerta de mi hermana? estorbas el paso, pervertido.

_Ah es que tu hermana parece estar molesta conmigo y no me deja pasar. Te agradecería si pudieras hacer posible que me abra la puerta _ dijo levantándose el suelo y sacudiéndose el pantalón oscuro sin dejar de mirarla.

_¿Y que hiciste para que se molestara contigo? _ curioseo mirándolo con sospecha.

_Nada importante _ aseguro.

Miyako also una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

_Mi hermana no se molestaría con alguien si no fuera algo importante...

_Si, lo se, es que... parece estar, hum, algo sensible hoy... _señalo hacia abajo disimuladamente_ , tu sabes...cosas de mujeres. Y ya debes saber como se pone ella...

Miyako comprendió.

Blossom se ponía muy sensible cuando estaba en sus días. Su humor cambiaba constantemente y todo la ponía sentimental.

Suspiro. Hoy que necesitaba hablar con ella estaba hormonal, genial.

_Vendré otro día _ informo volteándose.

_¡Espera! _estiro su brazo_ ¿No vas a entrar a verla?

_No es el mejor momento. La verdad es que estoy un poco tensa y tengo miedo de hacerla sentir mal con mis problemas_ explico mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

_Entiendo, pero..._rasco su cuello, incomodo_ Cuando ella esta así le gusta que alguien le de chocolate caliente en la cama, y que la acompañe a ver su película preferida: tres metros sobre el cielo, y que la haga reír, o sino se deprime.

Miyako volteo a verlo algo sorprendida.

_¿Y tu como sabes todo eso?

_He estado con ella cuando esta en sus días_ explico serio_ Y como esta molesta conmigo seria estupendo que tu me ayudes a entrar...

Miyako lo miro fijamente unos segundos.

_No, me rehusó. Si ella no te dejo entrar es que no te quiere ver.

_¡Pero es un malentendido! Ella solo esta molesta por algo que paso ayer pero no tan molesta como para no dejarme entrar pero por su...hum, estado... piensa que esta mas molesta de lo que cree pero no es así!

_Eh...claro..._ murmuro desorientada_ Bueno hasta luego _ musito antes de irse pero brick se puso en su camino.

_Bien rubia, hagamos un trato _ la miro desafiante _ ¿Que se necesita para que me dejes entrar?

Miyako puso los ojos en blanco.

_De ti nada, gracias _ trato de pasar pero brick se volvió a poner _¿Puedes moverte? Tengo que verme con mi novio a las 6

_Bien, ¿que te parece que haga una pequeña aparición en tu despedida de soltera? Puedo alegrarles la vista a tus amigas.

_No _ contesto y trato de rodearlo pero el no la dejo.

_¿Y si vigilo a tu novio en la suya para que no haga nada malo?

_Muévete del camino...

_Agh, demonios ¿que quieres que haga, rubia?

_¡Nada, que te muevas!

_¡De verdad quiero entrar!

_Ese no es mi problema

_Si no puedes hacerlo por mi, hazlo por tu hermana. Te aseguro que puedo hacerla sentir mejor _ Miyako lo asesino con la mirada por sus palabras_ ¡N-No lo digo en ese sentido!

Miyako suspiro.

_¿No vas a dejarme en paz, verdad? _ brick negó solemnemente y ella comenzó a buscar su llave en el bolso, para satisfacción de brick.

_Mas te vale que seas delicado con ella, se pone muy sensible _ le advirtió la rubia abriendo la puerta y entrando al departamento seguida de brick.

_Lo haré_ prometió _ Gracias, rubia.

_¡Bloss, soy miyako! _ aviso.

Ambos vieron a la pelirroja sentada en la cama con un pequeño gatito en sus piernas mientras trataba de ponerle un trajecito tejido a mano.

Pero el pequeño se resistía.

_Vamos, no seas rudo...te quedara lindo _ le susurraba angustiada, pero el pequeño animalito trataba de escaparse de sus manos desesperadamente.

_¿Que-...se supone que haces blossom? _ murmuro su hermana mirándola inexpresiva.

_¿Y de donde salio ese gato? _señalo brick confuso.

Blossom levanto la mirada desconsolada.

_Mefloncho no me deja ponerle el traje que tejí para el...

_Oh por dios, le puso mefloncho a un gato...esta peor de lo que creía _ le susurro brick a la rubia que lo miro mal. Blossom frunció el ceño y soltó al gatito que se escapo por la ventana. Luego se acerco al pelirrojo y comenzó a pegarle con una cuchara que saco de su escote mientras este se cubría.

_¡AY, que estas haciendo! ¡Eso duele! _ replico sacandole la cuchara de la mano y mirándola perplejo_ ¡¿Y que hacia una cuchara ahí?!

_¡Te dije que no quería verte en mi departamento! _ exclamo molesta _¿Que haces aquí?

_Yo...hum, lo deje entrar _ murmuro miyako con expresión culpable _ Perdona, creí que te haría sentir mejor.

_Estoy en eso_ informo el mencionado_ Haré un poco de chocolate caliente.

Blossom lo miro con serias dudas y luego mascullo;  
_Bien...

Brick camino hacia la cocina y comenzó a preparar un chocolate caliente.

Miyako miro la hora en el reloj y miro a su hermana.

_Bueno, como tu no estas en condiciones para hablar sin ser bipolar sera mejor que venga otro día.

Blossom trino los dedos.

_Tsk. Odio ser bipolar, es tan genial...

_Bien, como digas _le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia la entrada _ Entonces vendré pasado mañana, tengo que hablar contigo de algo...importante. Luego te llamo, adiós _ y se fue.

Blossom camino hacia la cocina con expresión molesta.

_Que descarado eres al usar a mi hermana para entrar_ acuso mirando al chico usar su cocina con naturalidad.

_Si bueno, me han llamado peores cosas que descarado. Por cierto ¿te gustaría un malvavisco en tu chocolate?

_Si,...¿Sabes que aun estoy furiosa de que hayas hecho esos brownies no? Y que me despertara contigo desnudo a mi lado_ exclamo mirándolo molesta.

_Si, ya se que te pones sensible cuando estas en tus días.

_¡¿Que dij-

_Bien, el chocolate esta listo_ interrumpió mirándola con dos tazas levantadas_ Ve a poner a 3msc en mi habitación y enseguida voy.

Blossom borro su expresión de molestia y lo miro sorprendida.

_¿Que?

_Vamos a mi departamento a ver tu película preferida_ explico tranquilo_ Ya la descargue en mi portátil.

Los ojos de blossom se iluminaron.  
_Me encantaría ver 3msc.

_Lo se_ fanfarroneo_ ¿Vamos?_ dijo abriendo la puerta de entrada con las dos tazas de chocolate. Ella sin resistirlo, asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y lo siguió. El sonrió_ Supongo que ya estoy un poco perdonado.. .

_Hum, supones bien."Un poco" como dices_ medio sonrió.

_Con eso me basta, "mi amor"

Blossom puso los ojos en blanco. Otra vez con lo mismo...  
_Que bueno, "mivida"...

Pero entonces brick se detuvo abruptamente y dejo caer las dos tazas al suelo, rompiéndose en el acto.

_¡Mis tazas mockinjay! _ chillo _¿Oye que-...?_ Blossom lo miro interrogante pero sus ojos se enfocaron en cierta mujer que estaba parada en la puerta del departamento de brick, mirándolos fijamente.

_Veo que no estas solo _ murmuro esta, con voz filosa y clavo la mirada en la pelirroja.

Brick trago duro. Tenia la cara pálida.

_M-Mama...no sabia que vendrías...

¿Mama?

Blossom observo bien a la mujer. En efecto tenia los mismos ojos y rasgos que brick. Y a pesar de su expresión fría en el rostro era sumamente bella. Volteo a brick y se sorprendió de lo tenso que se veía, por lo general el no se inquietaba por nada pero ahora parecía bastante nervioso.

Cuando estuvo por presentarse ante la madre de brick, vio llegar al prometido de su hermana por las escaleras. Lo miro extrañada; miyako acababa de irse hace unos minutos...

_¿Boomer?

El chico rubio atractivo y de ojos azules la miro apenado.

_Hola blossom, perdona que venga de esta manera. ...Es que necesito hablar contigo urgente_ informo serio.

_¿Conmigo? _Blossom estaba confundida. No era que se llevaran mal, al contrario, su cuñado le agradaba y le parecía un buen chico para su hermana. Pero la realidad era que ellos dos no eran cercanos, no entendía porque quería hablar con ella... _¿Sucedió algo?

_No es nada malo, pero es importante, y necesitaría charlar contigo unos minutos si puede ser _ pidió y luego miro a los otros dos_ Ah perdón por interrumpir, Me llamo boomer, yo soy-

_¡Su novio...!_ se apresuro a decir brick empujando a la pelirroja hacia boomer que la atajo por poco. Ambos estaban perplejos. La madre de brick also una ceja _¡Blossom te estuvo esperando vario rato, hombre! Deberían ir a su cuarto para tener un tiempo a solas, después de todo ustedes son realmente acaramelados ¿no? _ rió falsamente y les dio palmaditas en el hombro.

Blossom se separo de su cuñado con las mejillas rojas y miro a su amigo indignada.

_ ¡¿Pero que estas diciendo, brick?!

_Ya, ya, no tienes que avergonzarte, ya llevan 5 años juntos ¿no? Y soy tu amigo cercano, es por eso que ibas a ir a mi departamento para que te diera consejos amorosos con booker, como siempre ¿no?

_Soy boomer _ corrigió el rubio desconcertado por la situación_ Y creo que estas equ-

_Si, lo que sea_ comenzó a empujarlos hacia el departamento de blossom_ Bien, ahora tendré unos minutos de calidad con mi madre, asique sera mejor que ustedes dos entren a su departamento... ¡en un rato ire! _ y de un empujón los metió dentro del departamento de la pelirroja y cerro la puerta.

* * *

Blossom y boomer se quedaron en silencio varios segundos, desorientados por lo que acababa de pasar.

_Eh..., ¿que fue todo eso? _ pregunto el chico mirándola

_No tengo idea. Estoy tan confundida como tu_ contesto pero estaba segura que brick tenia sus razones para haber dicho toda esa farsa. Ya le preguntaría luego.

_¿Conoces a ese chico?

Blossom agito la mano despreocupada.

_Si, no te preocupes. Es un amigo _ lo miro intrigada_ ¿Y de que querías hablar exactamente?

Boomer jugueteo con sus manos y señalo uno de los sofá de la sala

_¿Podemos sentarnos?

_Claro _ dijo ella y ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro.

Boomer la estudio de arriba a abajo. Cuando le hablo, su voz se volvió mas seria.

_Por tu expresión puedo deducir que no tienes ni idea de lo que te voy a hablar, ¿verdad?

_En absoluto. Y siendo franca estoy empezando a asustarme...

_Se supone que no sea yo quien te lo diga, pero necesito que lo sepas cuanto antes porque necesito toda la ayuda posible.

Blossom ahogo un grito con la mano _ ¡Oh por dios! ¿La boda se cancela? ¿Es eso?

_¡No! Nuestro matrimonio sigue en pie, no es nada de eso_ contesto frustrado_ Es otra cosa mas importante..._murmuro_ es sobre miyako.

A blossom se le dispararon las pulsaciones.

_¿Miyako? ¿Que le pasa? ¿Esta bien?¿Porque no me dijo nada? ¿Y porque no esta aquí ahora? _ saltaron las preguntas una tras otra. Histeria, otro síntoma de su periodo... _ ¿Quieres que la llame? porque puedo-..._saco el celular del bolsillo pero boomer negó rápidamente.

El se quedo en silencio y por un terrible segundo blossom creyó que le diría que su hermana padecía alguna enfermedad terminal o algo así. Pero, simplemente dijo:

_Esta embarazada.

Blossom abrió los ojos como platos y soltó el aire ¡¿Embarazada?!

_¿Embarazada?!

El asintió, pero no parecía emocionado. Tenia una expresión triste en el rostro y el color de sus ojos lucia apagado.

Blossom sintió un escalosfrio al verlo en ese estado. Le entraron ganas de llorar.

Estúpidas hormonas.

_¿Acaso tu...? _ titubeo con los ojos brillantes _hum ¿ No quieres...?

Boomer abrió grande los ojos al entender su razonamiento y un gesto de indignación cruzo por su cara.

_¿Que? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que quiero tener a mi bebe! _ Aclaro y bajo la cabeza con gesto triste_ Es lo que mas deseo. Y es por eso que recorro a tu ayuda. Miyako y tu son muy unidas, y creí que tu podrías...

Blossom se quedo sin aliento.

_Espera, ¿mes estas diciendo que...? _ negó con la cabeza sin aceptarlo_ No, no puede ser...

_Miya no quiere tenerlo _ contesto despejandola de sus dudas_ Dice que no esta lista, que sabe que sera una madre terrible. Y no importa lo mucho que yo le insista que no sera así, dice que esta asustada. Por eso quería que tu hablaras con ella, estoy seguro que te escuchara.

Blossom ya no pudo reprimirse y sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sobresaltando al rubio.

_¿Que pasa? ¿P-Porque lloras? _ dijo mirándola inquieto.

_No te preocupes, ugh...es solo que estoy sensible...y lo que me estas contando es muy triste asique no puedo evitarlo _ sollozo refregándose los ojos_ Agh...malditas hormonas...snif

Boomer sonrió comprensivo, miyako aveces también tenia esos momentos de sensibilidad. Se paro del sofá y se acerco a ella con un pañuelo para limpiarle el rostro mojado, después de todo ellos eran futura familia. Pero en ese momento la puerta de la entrada fue abierta de par en par haciendo que el pañuelo se le cayera al piso.

Brick ingreso como pedro a su casa con su típica sonrisa descarada.

_Uff, mi madre ya se fue. ¡Que bueno que llegaste rubio! me salva-

Brick callo de repente al ver la escena frente a el, y su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo.

Blossom llorando y refregándose los ojos como una cría mientras que el rubio estaba inclinado sobre ella tratando de tocarle el rostro.

Boomer pareció entender lo que interpreto por lo que se alejo de ella y negó rápidamente con las manos.

_No, no es lo que crees...

Pero ya era tarde. Brick se le acerco, y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa estampandolo contra la pared.

_¿Que mierda le hiciste? _ mascullo mirándolo amenazante.

Blossom abrió los ojos y corrió hacia brick.

_¡Brick, no! _ tiro de su brazo sin éxito_ ¡El no me hizo nada solo estoy sensible! ¡El es mi cuñado!

Brick paro en seco y volteo a su amiga confuso.

_¿Dijiste...cuñado?

_Si, soy su cuñado _ contesto boomer con el ceño fruncido_ ¿Ya me puedes soltar de una vez o esto tendrá que ponerse feo?_ advirtió.

Brick lo soltó mas relajado _Perdona, creí que eras un desconocido que se había atrevido a hacerla llorar.

_Si, pues ya ves que no _ se arreglo la camisa de mala gana y miro a su cuñada _ Miyako no me había contado que tienes un novio psicópata.

_No es mi novio _ contesto ella limpiándose la cara.

_Y no soy un psicópata _ completo brick.

_Si, claro _ bufo. Miro a su cuñada fijamente _ En fin, blossom me gustaría que hablaras con tu hermana. Se que tu opinión es importante para ella y estaría muy agradecido de que la hagas recapacitar antes de que haga una tontería _ la tomo de las mano_ Por favor...

_¿Tu hermana anda en drogas o algo así? _pregunto brick de forma insensible pero fue ignorado por ambos.

_Por supuesto, boomer. Cuenta conmigo _ le sonrió y sostuvo sus manos_ Yo también pienso que lo que quiere hacer es un error. Le diré que tengo que hablar con ella mañana y haré lo que pueda para convencerla. no te preocupes.

Boomer le sonrió agradecido y la soltó.

_No se como agradecerte... y si pasa algo sabes mi numero. Bien, ahora me iré. Tengo que reunirme con ella en 15 minutos _ le dio un beso en la mejilla y blossom lo acompaño a la puerta _ Gracias por todo cuñada, hasta luego.

_Hasta luego_ se despidió y cerro la puerta.

Se alegro de que boomer le contara aquello. Ahora debía ver como hablaría con su hermana.

_Perdón _escucho la voz de brick arrepentido_No sabia que era tu cuñado...

Blossom volteo a verlo

_¿Y porque dijiste frente a tu madre que boomer era mi novio de hace 5 años? _ lo miro interrogante.

_Ya te lo dije, mi madre detesta a cualquier chica que se me acerque. Y no tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer para alejarlas de mi. Sabia que serias la próxima en la lista asique invente eso de que tenias novio. No podía decirle que íbamos a ver una película juntos en mi departamento...

_Pues dile la verdad, que tu y yo solo somos amigos...

_Que se atraen..._termino por decir.

Blossom puso los ojos en blanco.

_Habla por ti.

_Amigos o no, no se si le gustara_ explico_ Te lo dije, es super celosa. Y si sabe lo cercano que me he vuelto a una chica..._trago duro_, uff...no quiero imaginármelo...querrá que me vuelva cura...

_¿No hay que ser virgen para eso?

Brick se la quedo mirando fijo unos segundos en silencio.

_Acabo de tener un deja vu... _ murmuro y blossom lo miro extrañada.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Gracias por sus reviews!**

 **Anina88** espero te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos!

 **Gis027** Gracias! me alegra que te guste, espero veas este capitulo

 **nicolet divine light :** Si, yo igual xD si fuera ella me lo violo a brick sin dudar jaja es super sexy, la conciente, es descarado y le cocina...yo me caso (? jaja Y te promete que leere mi profesora de seducción, pero mañana porque ya me muero de sueño jaja, besos! y gracias por seguirlooo, una obra maestra

 **Ali-chan1234:** Jajaja nono lo de la marihuana no es de la película, lo invente yo, me gusta agregarle cosas para que no sea tan corto, Abrazos!

 **Hinata12Hyuga_** Jaja si, por tu comentario decidí que aparezca la mama de brick y que luego de reclamarle a bloss que es muy cercana a su hijo, ella le cuente todo lo que le hace brick xD incluyendo la marihuana. besos!

 **Mila :** Sii, leí tu comentario en amigos ideales luego te respondo cuando saque el otro capitulo :) Y la película original es como el titulo o sino what's your number. Saludos!


End file.
